the exBOYFRIEND
by greengroophy
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya, Ichigo Kurosaki.Tapi Ichigo yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo yg dikenalnya dulu,sangat berbeda.Bagaimana kehihidupannya ketika ia harus tinggal seatap dengan mahluk yg kini menyebalkan itu
1. Chapter 1

Hay _minna-san~_ *lambai-lambai mesra* *dilempari celurit oleh para readers yang jijik*

karena ehh karena greeny author baru yang masih segar dan fresh disini *readers: kau author atau sayuran?*

Ada baiknya kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu.

Karna ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan "tak kenal, maka tak sayang"

Jadi setelah kita berkenalan, siapa tau banyak yang sayang sama greeny *readers:ngaco*

Kalian boleh panggil greeny kalau kalian suka. Kalau tidak suka, panggil greeny saja juga tidak apa apa *readers : itu sama saja*

Greeny masih SMA , jadi maklum saja ya kalau tulisannya masih jelek, apalagi greeny masih baru di FFn.

Ini fic pertama greeny,Jadi greeny masih sangat teramat membutuhkan bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian. Karn-

Ichigo : hoy baka, kenapa lama sekali mulainya. Hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu dan segera mulai fic-nya.

Greeny :*shyok karna ngeliat si orens yang nongol tiba tiba* hey orens, sekarang belum waktunya kau muncul, dan mempertontonkan rambut nyentrik yang merusak pemandangan itu

Ichigo :*ngelempar keris kearah greeny* sialan kau, rasakan ini.

Greeny :*dengan sigap menghindari terjangan keris tersebut dengan gaya slowmotion* hahaha, lumayan juga lemparanmu stroberi orens.

Ichigo : tentu saja baka, aku ini kan seorang shinigami

Greeny : kyhaahahaha, sejak kapan shinigami mainnya pakek keris heh?

Ichigo :*naik darah dan segera mengacungkan zanpakutounya* tamat riwayatmu greeny *ngejar greeny*

Greeny :*ngacir cepat cepat sambil treak treak pakek toak musola* RnR PLEASEEEEEEEE, HELLLLPPP !

Sumarry : Rukia Kuchiki bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tapi Ichigo yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo yg dikenalnya dulu, sangat berbeda. Bagaimana kehihidupannya ketika ia harus tinggal seatap dengan mahluk yg kini berubah menjadi memuakkan itu baginya?

**Rukia POV. **

Aku cengo memandangi beberapa mahluk gaib*plak* yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapanku,salah satunya mahluk berambut _nyentrik_ bewarna orens terang benderang secerah matahari itu*dibankai ichigo*. ya dia Ichigo Kurosaki, putra pertama dari pasangan suami istri Isshin Kurosaki dan Masaki kurosaki, sahabat karib kedua orangtuaku yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara.

Aku binggung melihat ketiga mahluk tersebut tersebut, yah pasangan kurosaki serta satu putra mereka, bukan karna baru pertama berjumpa dengan mereka, aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih berusia 12 tahun, saat itu aku berlibur dirumah milik keluarga kurosaki di Hueco mundo, untuk menghabiskan masa-masa liburan sekolahku.

Yang membuat aku binggung sekarang ialah, apa yang mereka lakukan didepan pintu rumahku, harusnyakan mereka di hueco mundo. Apa aku sekarang sedang berkhayal?

Dan untuk apa mereka membawa beberapa koper serta kardus kardus berukuran besar, yang aku tidak tau entah apa mereka berniat menyedekahkan semuanya kepada kami *ngaco* Otakku yang masih bias berpikir walaupun agak sulit, disibukkan dengan memikirkan maksud dari keberadaan mereka sekarang.

"rukia-chan my third daughter. Kau kenapa? apa kau tidak ingin mempersilahkan kan kami untuk masuk?" Tanya isshin-san. Aku langsung tersentak kaget dan menyadari kalau aku belum mempersilahkan kan mereka untuk masuk, dan membiarkan mereka kering kerontang di teras rumah.

"ahh, maaf paman. Mari silahkan masuk" ucapku seraya membungkuk pertanda bahwa aku menyesali sikap bodohku barusan yang membiarkan tamu-tamu ku berdiri didepan rumah, sedangkan aku sibuk melamun.

Keluarga kurosaki dengan cepat meluncur masuk kedalam rumahku, setelah aku sebagai tuan rumah mempersilahkan kan mereka masuk, sambil membantu mereka membawa beberapa barang bawaan mereka kedalam rumahku. Bawaan mereka yang begitu banyak semakin membuatku penasaran dengan maksud tujuan mereka.

"silahkan duduk, aku akan mengambilkan minuman"ujarku setelah menyilahkan kan para tamuku duduk di sofa panjang yang memang sudah lama menghiasi ruang tamuku.

"terimakasih rukia-chan, ngomong-ngomong, dimana byakuya dan hisana?" Tanya isshin-san dengan gayanya uniknya atau bias dikatakan aneh itu.

"ohh, otousan dan okaasan masih ada praktek dirumah sakit, tapi aku kan segera memberitahukan mereka untuk segera pulang" jawab rukia singkat lalu kembali berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan para tamu _special_ nya minuman.

"terimakasih rukia chan" teriak isshin kembali masih tetap memamerkan wajah bodohnya.

Normal POV

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, setibanya dikamar ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur yang berukuran cukup besar untuk tubuh mungilnya itu*ditabok rukia*, mencoba untuk berbagi berat badannya dengan kasurnya.

Ia masih cukup kaget dengan pa yang didengarnya beberapa saat lalu.

Flashback~

Rukia baru saja memasuki ruang tamu yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh keluarga kurosaki serta otousan dan okaasannya.

Ia baru saja menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga dan tamunya, sekarang ia berniat untuk mengajak para tamu dan keluarganya itu makan malam.

"semuanya makan malamnya sudah siap"

"ah, ada baiknya kita makan dulu. Kalian pasti sudah lapar karna perjalanan yang cukup jauh" ujar byakuya sambil beranjak duduk dari kursinya.

"kenapa baru sadar sekarang, kalau kami sedang lapar? Kami sudah lapar dari awal kemunculan kami" canda isshin. Yang lain cuma senyum-senyum gaje ngeliat umat yang satu ini. Mereka sudah maklum atas sikap ceplas ceplos nya itu.

Mereka semua berjalan keruang makan yang letaknya beberapa ruangan dari ruang tamu.

Lalu menarik kursi masing masing.

Rukia menarik bangku diantara ayah dan ibunya, ia tidak mau kalau harus duduk bersebelahan dengan ichigo, tapi naasnya kini dia harus duduk berhadapan dengan ichigo.

Suasana makan malam di rumah keluarga kuchiki sama seperti malam malam sebelumnya, hanya saja kini ada beberapa umat yang ikut nangkring menikmati makan malam di ruang makan itu.

Untuk sesaat ruangan hening, sampai byakuya mencoba memecahkan keheninggan itu.

"hmm, Rukia. Apa besok kau punya acara?" Tanya byakuya pada putrid tunggalnya itu.

"sepertinya tidak ada" jawab rukia singkat. Ia heran, tumben sekali ayahnya menanyainya tentang kegiatannya.

"baguslah, kalau begitu besok temani ichigo pergi membeli keperluan sekolahnya, serta temani dia kesekolahmu untuk mengambil seragam barunya.

"hah?" untuk sesaat rukia menghentikan aktifitasnya yang mencoba menerkam ayam goring dipiringnya. Ditahannya seleranya itu untuk mencerna kata kata otousannya barusan.

"**APAAA**"rukia mulai mencerna sedikit kalimat otousannya barusan.

"ohh, iya. Kaasan lupa memberitahumu. Untuk sementara waktu keluarga kurosaki akan tinggal disini, sampai rumah mereka siap dibangun di karakura, karna paman isshin dipindah tugaskan ke sini" hisana tersenyum pada putrinya itu. Setelah menjelaskan penyebab keberadaan keluarga kurosaki yang tiba tiba di rumah mereka.

Rukia cengo sesaat, "**APAAAAA?" **jeritnya histeris.

End of flashback~

Rukia menarik nafas panjang lalu meniupkannya kuat kuat. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan keluarga kurosaki. Apalagi dengan ichigo, mantan pacarnya itu, atau lebih tepatnya mantan selingkuhannya dulu.

Ya, rukia memang pernah pacaran dengan ichigo ketika dia dan keluarganya ke Hueco mundo 4 tahun yang lalu, saat itu ia masih berpacaran dengan kaien, walaupun hubungan mereka pada saat itu sangat renggang. ichigo yang mengetahui hal tersebut tidak tega melihat rukia menanggis saat menceritakan semua masalahnya kepadanya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, ia meminta rukia menjadikannya selingkuhan rukia. Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi ichigo. Dia baru saja menceritakan hubungannya yang hampir hancur dengan pacarnya pada ichigo dan sekarang bocah laki laki itu memintanya menjadi pacarnya. Ia sedikit binggung, ia tak mau menghianati kaien walaupun hubungan mereka mulai renggang saat ada yang memberi tahu rukia bahwa kaien mempunya hubungan khusus dengan orihime, Teman satu kelasnya.

Tapi mengingat bahwa kaien duluan yang sudah menghianatinya ia menerima tawaran ichigo. Ichigo sedikit shock dengan jawaban yang diterimanya, ia kira rukia akan menganggapnya gila karna memintanya menjadikannya sebagai selingkuhan.

Dua bocah 12 tahun itu pun mulai makin dekat satu sama lain. Sampai ..

"hey chappy-chan. Kata kaasan kau dan keluargamu besok akan kembali ke Karakura lagi yah?" Tanya ichigo ketika mendapati anak perempuan yang dicarinya dari tadi diruang tengah sedang asik menonton chappy si kelinci di TV.

"hmm, iya, tahun ajaran baru akn dimulai 3 hari lagi. Aku harus secepatnya kembali ke Karakura ichigo. Aku tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamaku sekolah" jawab rukia enteng, sebenarnya dia sedih kalau harus ingat besok adalah hari terakhirnya di Hueco mundo. Ia begitu nyaman ditempat itu, tapi ia lebih sedih lagi kalau ingat ia mungkin tidak bias berjumpa lagi dengan ichigo, entah sejak kapan ia merasa sedikit rrr nyaman disisi bocar orens tersebut. Ia segera memasang senyum terbaiknya, berharap itu bias menghapus rasa ketidak nyamanannya. Tapi hal tersebut malah disalah artikan oleh ichigo.

"apakah kau begitu senang jika harus berpisah denganku?" Tanya ichigo tiba tiba karna melihat senyum palsu rukia.

Rukia terkejut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "tidak ichigo, aku sed-"

"kalau begitu kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" potong ichigo cepat, sebelum rukia mampu menyelesaikan kata katanya. Wajah ichigo berubah, sorot mata yang biasanya lembut dan menenangkan itu, kini berubah menjadi tajam dan menakutkan, seolah olah dia mau memakan rukia bulat bulat.

Rukia hanya diam, dia menundukkan kepalanya, takut jika harus melihat ekspresi ichigo yang sekarang. Entah kenapa ia jadi ketakutan dengan ichigo yg sekarang.

"hmm" ichigo menyeringai "kau pasti ingin cepat bertemu degan kaien-dono mu itukan?" sorot mata ichigo semakin tajam menatap rukia. Berharap rukia menatapnya dan berkata 'tidak'

Tapi ia hanya mendapati rukia yang diam seribu bahasa yang terus menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya.

Rukia tidak berani menjawab itu semua, ia masih bimbang dengan perasaanya. Ia memang merindukan kaien, tapi kehadiran ichigo sedikit membuatnya bimbang. Ichigo sudah mengambil sedikit tempat dihatinya dalam beberapa minggu.

Diam rukia lagi lagi disalah artikan oleh ichigo, ia begitu sakit melihat reaksi rukia. Ia betul betul frustasi sekarang, rukia terus diam tanpa berani menatapnya, sampai emosi ichigo memuncak.

Ia mencengkram keras tangan rukia, lalu menariknya kearahnya. Sehingga membuat rukia tertarik kearahnya. Kemudia ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir rukia, menciumnya kasar sehingga gadis 13 tahun itu terkejut dengan gerakan tiba tiba ichigo.

Ia berusaha meronta, ini ciuman pertamanya, dan dia tidak mau dalam keadaan begini.

Tapi ichigo mencengkramnya cukup kuat, untuk anak lelaki 13 tahun seperti dia.

Rukia mulai meringis kesakitan, pergelangan tangan yang dicengkram ichigo terasa panas dan perih, ia juga sudah mulai kehabisan nafas oleh ulah ichigo itu. Kemudian rukia berusaha mengumpulkan sisa sisa tenaganya, kemudia menginjak kuat kaki ichigo, sehingga bocah laki laki itu melepaskan cengkramannya.

Ichigo kelihatan begitu shock ketika melihat rukia menanggis, serta pergelangan tangganya yang memerah. Ia inggin segera minta maaf, tapi gadis kecil itu langsung pergi.

Ichigo memukuli kepalanya. Ia merasa begitu menyesal karna sudah menyakiti rukia.

Setelah itu, ichigo tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan rukia, ia juga tidak mengantarkan keberangkatan rukia dan keluarganya ke bandara. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk melihat wajah ruki alagi, setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya.

End of flashback~

Rukia POV.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, kenangan itu bermain lagi dalam ingatanku.

Padahal aku sudah lama melupakannya.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Berharap itu akan membuatku lebih tenang.

Aku putuskan untuk turun mengambil minum, untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Tapi saat mencapai anak tangga terakhir, aku mendengar suara berisik dari daerah dapurku.

'siapa malam malam begini di dapur, lalu kenap lampunya tidak dihidupkan?' pikirku. Atau jangan jangan-

Takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk, aku segera mengambil tokat baseball yang tersandar di dinding dapur untuk jaga jaga.

Aku bergerak mendekat kearah dapur, dan mendapati seseorang sedang mengobrak abrik kulkas ku. Tanpa babibu lagi segera ku layangkan pukulan maut ku kearah kepalanya.

DUAAK !

Terdengan suara pukulan yang cukup kuat. sepertinya aku memukulnya terlalu semangat. Pasti itu sangat sakit. Ku lihat ia terduduk dilantai akibat pukulan ku.

"AWWW"teriaknya "hey kau aku in-"

"PENCURIII" pekik ku kuat. Berharap semua orang bangun dan menghajar pencuri sialan ini.

Ku lihat orang itu mulai bangun dan mendekat kearahku.

Aku semakin kelagapan, ku ayunkan lagi pukulan baseball ditanganku itu, tapi orang itu dengan cepat menangkisnya dan merebutnya dari tanganku.

Ooh tidak, aku semakin takut sekarang.

"PENCURRR-"pekikku tertahan ketika merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang menutup mulutku agar aku menghentikan aktifitas teriakkanku. Arggh, sial. Kenapa belum ada satu orangpun yang bangun sih?

"hmmpp..hmmppp" aku mencoba meronta. Namun sia sia. Badan orang itu jauh lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari ku.

"kalau kau terus melanjutkan aksimu berteriak seperti itu. Akan ku ci-um" bisik pencuri itu ditelinga ku. Sambil menekankan kata cium. Apaaaa?

Aku terkejut, suara ini-

Oh tidak, jangan bilang ini suara ichigo.

Walaupun dari tadi aku tidak mendengar dia tidak bicara sama sekali, tapi aku yakin ini suaranya.

Ku injak kakinya keras, lalu lari kearah saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya.

"awww" ku dengar ia memekik, mungkin karna aku terlalu keras menginjak kakinya tadi.

JLEPP !

Ruangan terang seketika.

Dan, ohh tidaaaaakk. Aku melihat ichigo yang meringis kesakitan akibat ulahku tadi.

Ia betul betul ichigo. Aku jadi menyesali niatku tadi untuk turun. Kalau pada akhirnya begini.

Tapi, heey. Aku melihat pelipis kepalanya mengeluarkan darah segar yang jatuh melewati pipinya.

Pasti itu karna ulahku tadi, ahh dia pasti marah.

Kami-sama HELLP !

"hey kau, jangan seenaknya mengataiku pencuri, memukul kepalaku dengan benda keras itu dan menginjak kakiku" katanya marah, ia masih mengelus kakinya.

Aku berjalan mendekat. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah karna sudah membuat kepalanya berdarah.

"hey kau mau apalagi. Setelah memukul kepala ku dan menginjak kaki ku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sinis.

Ingin sekali rasanya untuk memukulnya sekali lagi. Tapi memang akulah yang salah.

Jadi lebih baik diam. Aku tidak menjawabnya.

Ia kemudian mengusap kepalanya, dan menyadari cairan merah yang sudah keluar dari tadi.

"ahh, panta saja rasanya perih, ternyata kau memkulku sampai berdarah begini. Benda apasih yang kau gunakan tadi?" ia mengelap darah yang terus bercucuran dikepalanya dengan punggung tangganya. Tapi itu malah membuat darah itu semakin meluber di wajahnya.

Pasti aku memukulnya terlalu kuat sampai membuatnya berdarah begitu *greeny: jiaaah, baru sadar*

"tadi aku kira kau itu pencuri" jawabku singkat sambil memaparkan alasan kenapa tadi aku memukulinya secara brutal.

"harusnya kau Tanya dulu, aku ini pencuri atau bukan, kalau sikapmu begini. Semua pencuri yang mejarah rumahmu akan mati konyol ditanganmu sebelum samapi dikantor polisi" komentarnya panjang lebar. Masih terlihat aura kesal dari wajahnya *greeny: perasaan aura wajah ichigo emang kesal melulu*

"salahmu sendiri tidak menghidupkan lampu, lalu asik mengobrak abrik lemari es ku, wajar saja jika aku menyangka kalau kau itu pencuri" rukia kembali berargumen. Memang kejadian ini bukan kesalahannya seutuhnya. Ia tidak terima kalau harus disalahkan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia memang salah -?-

"hey, aku baru tadi sore tiba dirumah ini, aku tidak tau dimana saklar lampu dapurmu ini. Karna aku sudah sangat kelaparan, jadi aku putuskan saja langsung menerjang isi lemari es mu" ichigo kembali membalas argumen rukia, sampai gadis pendek itu terdiam.

Rukia binggung harus membalas apalagi. Ichigo benar, seharusnya dia jangan langsung menghujani ichigo dengan pukulan tadi.

"loh? Kenapa kau diam begitu? Sudah sadar kalau kau itu salah heh?" sindir ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya kesal, lalu berdiri

"sudahlah, aku mau tidur" rukia baru akan pergi, tapi sebuah tangan besar kini menarik tangan kecilnya itu untuk tidak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"hah? Mau melarikan diri ya?" ichigo menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"memangnya apa yang aku lakukan sehingga harus melarikan diri jeruk baka?" rukia berusaha menepis tangan ichigo.

Tapi ichigo masih menggengamnya erat. Hal ini sedikit membuat rukia sedikit salah tingkah. Namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

"kau tidak lihat, kau sudah membuat kepalaku berdarah. Harusnya kau minta maaf padaku CEBOL !" jawab ichigo sambil menekankan kata cebol pada rukia.

"hah? Mmm, oke maaf"kata rukia, namun tidak menguranggi nada judesnya. Kemudian menarik tanggannya dari genggaman ichigo.

"hoh, jadi begini permintaan maaf ala keluarga kuchiki" sindir ichigo. dengan memasang tampang sesinis mungkin.

"apa maksud mu hah? Kau menyindir keluargaku?" Tanya rukia tajam.

"aku tidak menyindir, aku hanya baru tau permintaan maaf ala keluarga kuchiki ternyata seperti tadi" jawab ichigo sekenanya.

BLETAAAK .

Rukia meluncurkan pukulan indahnya tepat diatas kepala ichigo, membuat ichigo mengerang kesakitan.

"awwwwwww, hey apa apaan sih kau ini, tidak ada puas puasnya menyiksa orang lain yah?" ichigo mencoba protes atas pukulan maut yang baru didapatnya.

"itu karna kau menghina keluargaku, jadi rasakan" balas rukia.

Kemudian pergi meninggalkan ichigo yang meringis kesakitan di tengah dapur.

Ichigo POV.

Arggh, sialan. Kepalaku semakin sakit karna pukulannya barusan. Dan sekarang dengan entengnya dia pergi meninggalkanku disini. Lihat saja cara minta maaf nya barusan, nada bicaranya seperti nada orang yang lagi cari masalah, daripada minta maaf.

Mck, mungkin aku harus segera mencari obat, kalau dibiarkan terus, aku bisa mati kehabisan darah.

Tapi baru saja akan mencari obat merah, si pendek sialan itu sudah kemabali lagi. Apa maunya? Apa masih kurang dia menyiksaku?

"mau apa lagi cebol, masih kurang juga menyiksaku sampai seperti ini" tanyaku sinis sambil menunjuk kepalaku yang sudah dialiri cairan merah kental (baca:darah)

"jangan bicara, seolah olah aku ini preman yang suka menyiksa orang, jeruk" sepertinya dia kesal karna pertanyaanku barusan.

"sudah ikut aku" katanya sambil memberi sinyal untuk menyuruhku mengikutinya. Apa maunya sih?

"tidak mau" jawabku tegas sambil berkacak pinggang. "sekarang aku harus mengobati lukaku akibat PERBUATAN mu" sambungku sambil menekankan kata perbuatanmu padanya.

Dia mendekatiku perlahan, apa dia mau memukulku lagi?

Aku mencoba mundur, bukan karna aku takut pada pukulannya. Pukulannya masih belum ada apa apanya. Aku ini sudah sering berkelahi. Bahkan salah satu alasan aku pindah ke kota ini selain karna ayahku yang bodoh itu dipindah tugaskan juga karna aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah karna memukuli beberapa murid sekolah lain. Sebenarnya aku tidak salah, orang orang bodoh itu yang memancing emosiku karna mengejek ayahku. Walaupun aku tau si bodoh itu memang patut diejek, tapi aku tidak bisa terima ada orang lain yang menghinanya selain aku dan Karin. Mau bagaimanapun pria tua itu tetap ayahku.

Aku masih tetap mundur, tidak mungkinkan aku memukul seorang perempuan seperti dia, mana badanya kecil lagi. Apa aku masih bisa disebut laki laki kalau memukulnya.

"apa maumu pendek? Kenapa terus mendekat seperti ini?" tanyaku tenang.

dia menarik tanganku "ikuti saja" katanya singkat.

Aku tidak bisa apa apa selain mengikutinya.

Dia membawaku keruang keluarga, lalu menyuruhku duduk di sofa panjang yang tadi kami gunakan untuk menonton tv.

Kemudian dia duduk disebelahku dan langsung menyambar sebuah kotak p3k yang ada di meja kecil disebelah sofa.

"tundukan kepalamu jeruk. Kepalamu terlalu tinggi." ujarnya singkat.

"bukan kepalaku yang terlalu tinggi, tapi badanmu itu yang terlalu pendek" dia menatapku sinis.

"apa sih maumu midget?" tanyaku cepat. Tapi dia langsung menarik kepalu turun sehingga kini kepalu tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Pipiku terasa panas karna posisi ini. Sekarang aku menatap tepat pada wajahnya yang jaraknya hanya 10 cm dari wajahku. Jantungku mengamuk akibat pemandangan ini. Aku menelan ludah, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang sudah kacau.

"aku mau mengobati lukamu, jeruk. Aku tidak mau dipenjara karna memukulimu sehingga kehabisan darah" jawabnya mengagetkanku.

"ahh, a..aku tidak akan mati hanya karna luka kecil yang kau buat midget" jawabku singkat, suara ku sedikit bergetar akibat detak jantungku yang sudah tidak beraturan.

Ku coba untuk menarik kepalaku menjauh, aku tidak mau hilang kendali akibat ulahnya ini.

Aku tidak tau apa yang akan ku perbuat padanya jika harus dalam posisi sedekat ini dengan wajahnya. Tapi tangan kecilnya memaksa wajahku untuk diam.

"diamlah, jangan bergerak" masih terfokus pada luka dikepalaku.

Dia begitu manis kalau dari jarak sedekat ini, bahkan lebih manis dari 4 yahun yang lalu saat aku terakhir bertemu dengannya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa aku suka wangi ini. Mungkin mulai sekarang, ini akan jadi wangi kesukaanku.

"sudah sia-" ujarnya terputus karna ciumanku. Tanpa sadar aku menggerakan kepalaku untuk semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya bibirku dapat mengusap lembut bibirnya. Aku mencium bibirnya kenapa aku jadi suka dengan rasa bibirnya. Seperti strawberry. Mungkin dia menggunakan lipgloss atau semacamnya. Tanganku kulingkarkan pada pinggang rampingnya, membawa ia semakin dalam dalam ciumanku. Aku mendapatkan suatu sensasi yang sangat berbeda saat menciumnya berbeda dengan mencium para gadis murahan yang pernah kucium. Ia terlihat kaget melihat gerakanku yang tiba tiba, tanggannya yang dari tadi aktif merawat lukaku kini terkulai kaku dibahuku. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar dengan apa yang kuperbuat. Ini sama seperti 4 tahun lalu. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis seperti dulu. Aku langsung menyudagi acara ciumanku dengannya. Dia masih terlihat sangat kaget. Mata violetnya membulat besar.

"ini hukuman karna kau tidak mendengarkanku chappy-chan"bisikku tepat ditelingganya. Agar dia merasa kalau ini semua hanya keisenganku karna tingkahku barusan, memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Oh tuhan, dia makin manis kalau seperti itu. aku tidak tahan kalau harus berdua berlama lama dengannya.

dia mendorong tubuhku kuat sehingga aku terpental kebelakang.

"kau brengsek ichigo kurosaki" teriaknya kemudian berlari kelantai atas. Dapat kudengar dia membanting keras pintu kamarnya.

Tapi itu lebih bagus, setidaknya dia sudah pergi. Aku takut jika semakin lama dia disini bersamaku,mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman padanya.

TBC

Yippieee, chap satu sudah selesai *joget joget ala Nurdin M Top -?-*

Naah, readers, cumin seginilah yang bias saya suguhkan-_-

Maaf kalau jelek, karNa saya masih baru di sisni *readers:udah tau, tadikan udah dibilang diatas*

Jadi saya masih sangat butuh bimbingan dan gendongan-?- dari para senpai semua.

Oiia, greeny minta tolong, ada yang mau jelasin tentang symbol symbol di FFn?

Itulooh yg OC,OOC,typo,canon, dan kawan kawannya.

Jujur, greeny masih belum ngerti sama yang begituan *pasang tampang polos nan imut imut* *diludahi readers karna sok imut*

Oia, maaf kalau ngetiknya belepotan. Karna baru, jadi harap maklum saja ya *readers: dari tadi alasannya itu mulu, bilang aja malas ngedit*

Mind to RnRnB *readers:apa itu, bukannya RnR doang?* *greeny: Read and Review and Berinfak-?-* hehehehe

REVIEW PLEASEEEE *mata gedek dengan efek binar binar yang luar biasa*

Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hay minaa~_

This is the second chapter *readers: lagak lo sok Inggris*

Hah, ternyata setelah ditelaah lebih dalam, chapter satu tulisannya belepotan gitu, gomen yah semuanyaa *pundung dipojokan*

Ampuun, inilah susahnya kalau punya hobi malas stadium maksimal, Greeny jadi malaas buat baca ulang ficnya.

Tapi chap ini Greeny bakal usahain yang lebih baik kok. Hehe

Makasih yah yang sudah mau ngereview fic nista ini. Gak sangka loh ada yang review.

Gitu baca langsung loncat loncat kayak emak emak hamil *hah?*

Senanggg fic pertama langsung ada yang review.

Makasih juga bagi yang udah ngasih saran atau kritik, ternyata masih ada yang peduli sama Greeny *nangis tersedu sedu di puntak para senpai yang udah nyempatin ngritik*

Okeh, karna belum tau apa apa di FFn ini. Jadi ntar komennya Greeny bales dibawah.

Kalo ada yang mau ngajari Greeny cara balas komen di PM syukuuur banget. Hihi

Oiia, chapter sEmalem lupa letak **disclaimer**nya. Makasih yaa udah mau ngingatin *peluk peluk*

Sudah dari pada banyak bacots, kita lansung aja cabut ke ceritanya,

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punya gue . hahaha kalau seandainya nama gue Tite Kubo. Tapi naasnya nama gue Greeny-chan *nangis gaje dipangkuan Tite Kubo***

Tapi kalau the exBOYFRIEND itu punya greeny *nunjuk nunjuk diri*

Rukia POV.

BLAMP !

Aku membanting pintu kamarku kasar. Kalau Otousan tau akan hal ini, pasti dia akan memarahiku karena seenaknya membanting pintu kamar. Untung saja dia tidur.

"Hah hah "Nafas ku tersenggal karena adegan lari larian tadi. Aku mencoba menggambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya takut gak kebagian udara *ditabok readers karna bahasanya ngawur*

Ichigo Kurosaki brengsek, apa apaan sih maunya dia?. Argghht, aku menyesal karna sudah mengasihaninya tadi. Harusnya dia ku tinggal pergi saja, gak pakek acara iba, kasihan atau sejenisnya.

Aku menyentuk bibirku dengan jari telunjuk kananku. Rasanya aku masih bias mencicipi rasa bibirnya disitu, rrrr manis. Tapi arrrghh apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia bodoh, maki ku pada diri menjambak keras rambut pendek ku ini sampai berantakan.

Dadaku terasa sakit. Entah karena Ichigo yang menciumku secara tiba tiba, atau karena aku tahu, itu semua dia lakukan hanya untuk menggodaku saja.

Hey, kenapa aku jadi berharap dia menciumku dengan perasaan? Bukan hanya untuk menggodaku saja? Aku menarik rambutku semakin keras, berharap itu semua dapat membantuku dengan cepat melukan kejadian memuakkan barusan.

Tapi efeknya aku jadi malah makin mengingat jelas adegan barusan, semuannya menari nari dalam inggatanku dengan gerakan lambat.

Dan hey, tadi dia memanggilku apa? Chappy-chan?

BLUSSHH..

Wajahku langsung memerah lagi. Yah, Chappy-chan, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar orang yang memanggilku begitu, itu julukan dari si jeruk. Katanya aku ini terlalu maniak dengan film Chappy si kelinci yang dulu sering diputar di TV ketika aku masih kecil *Greeny: sekarang juga masih kecil kok –di tendang samapi kebulan sama rukia-*, sehingga dia menjulukiku demikian, katanya sih panggilan sayang.

Hah, tidak ku sangka dia masih mengingatnya. Ku kira dia sudah lupa bahwa dia pernah berpacaran denganku,ralat maksud ku berselingkuh. Bahkan dia masih mengingat panggilan itu, yang aku sendiri sudah lupa.

Arggh, Rukia, berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak. Pokoknya mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi berhubungan dengan mahluk berkepala orens itu, jauhi dia maka semuanya akan kembali beres.

~~the exBOYFRIEND~~

Rukia POV.

Aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga munuju ruang makan, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk sarapan. Aku mengenakan kaus putih polos dengan gambar kelinci kecil di bagian dada kanannya, dipadukan dengan celana jeans pendek, yang pendeknya 5 jengkal dari atas lututku.

Rambutku masih agak basah, karna aku memang baru saja selesai mandi. Sesampainya dibawah kulihat otousan sedang berbicara hal ringan dengan isshin-san diruang keluarga, ku edarkan pandanganku menuju ruang makan. Okaasan dan Masaki-san sepertinya sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ohayou minna" Sapaku semangat

"Ohayou Rukia" Jawab kaasan dan masaki-san kompakan.

"Rukia-chan sudah bangun?" Tanya Masaki-san. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan saja, karna bagiku pertanyaanya barusan sangat tidak perlu untuk dijawab, tentu saja aku sudah bangun.

"Enaknya punya anak perempuan seperti Rukia-chan, sudah manis, rajin bangun pagi. Ahh aku sudah lama ingin punya anak perempuan, apalagi kalau badanya kecil seperti Rukia-chan, pasti rasanya seperti punya anak berumur 12 tahun terus, bukan begitu Hisana?" Tanya Masaki-san polos. Otousan hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tau kalau aku tidak suka dibilang kecil. Aku hanya bisa memendam kekesalanku didalam hati. Seandainya orang itu bukan Masaki-san, pasti dia sudah ku tendang jauh jauh ke Bulan. Walaupun badanku seperti anak SD, tapi aku sudah berumur 16 tahun sekarang. Wajar saja jika aku marah. Tapi aku hanya membalas kata kata Masaki-san dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksa keras sampai tinggkat maksimal.

"Sialnya aku malah memiliki anak seperti Ichigo, kau tau, sangat susah membangunkannya. Apalagi kalau hari minggu seperti ini" Masaki menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa sarapannya sudah siap?" Tanyaku berusaha menggalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah hampir selesai. mmm Rukia, bisa tolong bangunkan Ichigo untuk sarapan. Karna hari ini hari pertama kita sarapan bersama, aku ingin semua anggota keluarga lengkap" Pinta Masaki-san dengan gaya memelasnya.

Apa? Yang benar saja. Padahal baru semalam aku memasang niatku untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan si kepala orens. ahh pokoknya tidak mau.

"Tapi masaki-san ak-"

"Mau ya Rukia-chan" Kali ini masaki-san mulai mendesakku dengan _puppy eyes _nya.

Oh tidak, aku tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya kalau begini.

"Tolonglah Rukia. Kau kan hanya tinggal membangunkannya saja" Sambung kaa-san.

_Great_ aku benar benar terdesak sekarang.

Dua orang wanita di depanku ini mulai memasang mata besar dengan efek berkaca kaca seolah menandakan mereka sangat menginginkan jawan 'iya' dari bibirku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata "Ya, baiklah" Jawabku dengan nada terpaksa, tapi sepertinya dua orang itu tidak memperhatikannya. Mereka malah terkekeh senang mendengar jawabanku barusan.

Lalu ku putarkan tubuh ku berbalik menuju lantai dua.

Sekarang aku sudah berada dilantai dua. Aku terpaku di depan pintu kamar yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai mengetuk pintu itu perlahan.

"Tok tok tok tok"

"….." Hening,

"TOK TOK TOK TOK" Aku mencoba memukul pintu kamar itu, lebih kuat, berharap mahluk di dalam kamar itu terbangun. Tapi .

"…." Masih hening.

Aku mulai ragu, apakah mahluk berkepala orens didalam masih hidup atau tidak. Atau jangan jangan dia sudah tewas karna pukulan mautku semalam?

"Ichigo?" Tanya ku memastikan, apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak.

"….." Tapi masih hening yang ku dapat.

Aku meneguk ludahku, jangan jangan mahluk konyol itu memang sedah tewas.

Karna teralalu panik aku langsung menerobos masuk kamar tanpa seijinnya.

Tunggu, tadi aku bilang apa? PANIK? Ahh, pasti aku sudah gila. Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Aku segera berlari menuju ranjang yang terletak di ujung ruangan di sebelah jendela. Ichigo masih tergeletak di dalam selimutnya. Ranjangnya sudah berantakan.

"Hey idiot, apa kau masih hidup?" Tanya ku penasaran, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja, bergerak pun tidak. Ku tarik selimut itu dari tubuhnya, berharap dia bangun kalau saja selimutnya ku tarik paksa.

Tapi lagi lagi dia diam saja, merubah posisi pun tidak. Hal ini makin memperbesar hipotesis bodohku kalau dia itu tewas akibat serangan brutalku semalam.

"Ichigo, kau masih hidupkan?" Tanyaku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya.

Tapi, dia masih diam.

Aku benar benar panik sekarang, bagaimana kalau dia benar benar mati?

Pasti semua akan menyalahkanku karna memukulinya sampai dia tewas, pasti keluarga Kurosaki akan menyalahkanku atas kematian anaknya dan langsung memejarakanku. Tidaakk, aku masih muda. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan masa mudaku dipenjara.

Pasti kaasan dan otousan akan menanggung malu karna membesarkan seorang pembunuh. Pasti aku akan di coret dari nama keluarga Kuchiki karna sudah mencoreng nama baik Kuchiki.

"TIDAAAK" Teriak ku spontan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan bayangan buruk yang baru saja terlintas dikepalaku.

Ku coba untuk menenangkan diriku, dia tidak mungkin tewaskan hanya karna pukulan kecil, rrr memang sih itu cukup keras, karna semalam aku terlampau semangat untuk memukulinya

"Ichigo baka, Bangun" Aku menampar pipinya sedikit kuat. karna masih belum ada reaksi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku tempelkan telinga kiriku di dadanya. Berusaha mengetahui, apakah jantungnya masih berdetak atau tidak lagi.

Tapi. Hey, kenapa detak jantungnya sekarang malah kencang sekali?

Tiba tiba aku merasakan ada tangan besar yang mengelur rambutku pelan.

Ku balikan kepalaku kini berbalik kearahnya, kuliahat dia sedang memamerkan seringaiannya padaku. Segera kutari kepala ku menjauh dari dadanya.

"Coba tebak apa yang kita lihat sekarang?. Seorang gadis mesum yang sedang mencoba mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk dada seorang lelaki yang sedang tidur. Hmm sepertinya kau sangat agresif sekarang cebol" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek, argh, sial. Ternyata aku dikerjain oleh si kepala jeruk. wajahku terasa panas, pasti sekarang wajahku sedang memerah. Argh, SIAL !

"Sialan, kau sedang mengerjai ku ya?" Tanyaku garang. Tapi dia malah melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Me-sum" Ujarnya pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh indra pendengaranku.

"Apa maksud perkataan mu barusan itu heh?"tanyaku berusaha sinis. Aku berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang sudah mulai tak karuan.

Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Tentu saja kau mengerti maksud perkataan ku barusan Kuchiki Rukia" Ia menyeringai.

"Aku hanya mencoba membangunkan mu, aku tidak mempunyai maksud lain" Balasku setengah berteriak.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa maksudmu masuk ke kamarku tanpa seijin ku lalu menempelkan kepala mu tiba tiba di dadaku, apa begitu caramu membangunkan seseorang nona Rukia?" Sekarang dia mulai memamerkan senyum nya yang seolah berkata kau-mesum-sekali-midget.

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG" Aku berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya.

Lalu kembali mengatur nafas, karna emosi yang sudah meluap luap di kepalaku.

"Kau tau Rukia, aku suka sekali kalau sedang melihat wajahmu sedang marah begitu" Ujarnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Arghh, si orens ini menggodaku lagi. Dapat kurasakan wajahku semakin memerah dibuatnya.

Dia berdiri dihadapanku, kemudian membungkukkan badanya sehingga kini wajahnya tepat berada di telingga kananku. Wajahku berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidangnya yang nyaris sempurna. Meskipun dia memakai kaus tapi otot otot perutnya masih jelas terlihat olehku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, dapat kurasakan sapuan nafasnya di tengkuk ku.

"Kau makin manis saat sedang _blushing_ . apa lagi dengan keadaan rambut basah begini" Bisiknya pelan, sambil memainkan rambutku dengan jari jarinya.

Oh tidak, jantungku benar benar mengamuk sekarang.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya kuat sehingga ia terpetal kembali ke kasurnya.

"JERUK MESUM" Teriakku, kemudian lari secepat mungkin meninggalkan kamarnya, dengan wajah yang pastinya sudah merah.

Aku dapat mendengar dia tertawa terbahak bahak dikamarnya sekarang. Ahh dasar jeruk sialan. Lihat saja, pasti akan kubalas nanti. Tunggu saja pembalasanku jeruk baka .

Ichigo POV.

"Hahahahahaha" Aku tidak dapat menahan tawa ku lagi. Wajahnya barusan betul betul lucu. Aku bersyukur, dia masih bisa bersikap biasa padaku setelah kejadian semalam.

Aku tersenyum, ku rasa aku agak keterlaluan mengerjainya pagi pagi seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa bohong, wajahnya tadi ketika _blushing _ itu,betul betul manis.

Aku berdiri dan segera mengambil handuk lalu melingkarkannya di leherku. Kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi. Aneh, padahal biasanya aku paling malas bangun pagi. Apalagi kalau sedang libur begini. Tapi sekarang kenapa rasanya aku begitu semangat?

Aku mengacak rambut belakangku dengan tangan kananku, kemudian memulai aktifitas mandiku

*SKIPTIME, karna Ichigo lagi mandi, jadi readers dilarang gintip.*

Ku langkahkan kedua kaki ku menuruni anak tangga, kemudian segera menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah duduk beberapa orang yang sudah memulai aktifitas makannya.

"Ohayou minna" Sapa ku pada semua orang yang berada di ruang makan.

"Ohayou Ichigo"

Mataku berkeliling, mencari bangku kosong yang bisa ku duduki, dan yap, ada satu bangku kosong di diantara Rukia dan si baka oya-jii.

"Ichigo my sooon, kau sudah bangun?" Tiba tiba saja oya-jii melompat ke arahku dan bersiap memberikan ku 'tendangan super ultra daddy's love'-nya. Aku yang sudah terbiasa melihat aksi memalukan ini hanya menghindar sedikit, dan membiarkannya membentur tembok karna tidak tepat sasaran.

Biasanya aku akan memukul kepalanya, tapi karena aku sadar ini bukanlah rumahku, aku harus menjaga sifatku.

"GOOD JOB, MY SOOOON" Ucapnya bangga sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, padahal hidungnya sedang mimisan karena membentur tembok barusan.

Kulirik yang lain hanya ber-sweetdrop, semua sudah tau tentang kebodohan ayahku yang sudah mendarah daging. Dia memang sudah begitu semenjak lahir.

SREEETT .

Aku menarik kursi disebelah Rukia, kemudian melemparkan senyum kearahnya. Kulihat dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya, hahaha pasti wajahnya sudah merah lagi sekarang.

Aku baru saja akan menyuapkan roti bakar yang sudah tersedia diatas meja kedalam mulut ku, sampai-

"Ichigo my son, ada apa dengan wajah mu. Kenapa memar begitu?" Ternyata oya-jii sudah kembali pada kursinya dan langsung menembakiku dengan pertanyaanya. Semua orang si ruang makan itu, langsung melemparkan pandangan mereka padaku.

Ku lihat Rukia tersedak karna mendengar pertanyaan oya-jii barusan.

"Ohh, mmm" Aku berusaha bersikap tenang, namun masih tetap berpikir keras alasan yang tepat untuk ku jawab. "Semalam ketika aku sedang mencari makan di kulkas, ada seekor tikus yang menggangu ku, lalu ku goda saja tikus kecil itu, tapi aku malah terjatuh, sehingga kepalaku membentur dinding saat menggoda tikus itu, sehingga tikus itu bisa kabur kembali kesarangnya"

Jawabku lancar. Tiba tiba saja aku dapat merasakan sebuah injakan keras pada kaki kananku

"AWWWW"Jeritku tertahan, pasti Rukia pelakunya. Ku lirik Rukia, matanya melotot mendengar alasan bodohku barusan, tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan aku-akan-membunuh-mu-karna-mengatai-ku-tikus-kecil-orens.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, pasti dia sangat marah sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?"Tanya Kaasan lembut, aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, seolah berkata 'aku tidak apa apa'

"Hah? Kau seperti kurang kerjaan saja ichigo, sampai menggoda tikus kecil itu" Balas oya-jii. Dia mengkerutkan alisnya, seolah heran dengan alasan palsuku barusan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tikus itu terlihat sangat menarik untuk di goda" Balasku sambil melemparkan pandangan kearah Rukia. sekarang ekspresi diwajahnya berubah, dia terlihat sedikit _blushing_ karna mendengar jawabanku barusan, namun tetap mempertahankan tatapan sinisnya padaku untuk menyembunyikan semua itu.

"Tikus seperti apa rupanya yang kau temui, kenapa kelihatan begitu tertarik dengannya?" Tanya oya-jii masih tetap mempertahankan wajah binggungnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi semua pertanyaanya, kemudian memulai aktifitas makanku.

"Rukia, nanti siang jangan lupa temani Ichigo membeli perlengkapan sekolahnya. Otousan dan Okaasan harus menyelesaikan masalah di rumah sakit, jadi tidak sempat menemaninya berbelanja hari ini" Ku lihat Byakuya-san menghentikan aktifitas makannya lalu menatap putrinya yang sekarang duduk disebelah ku

Rukia hanya diam, sepertinya dia takut untuk melawan perintah otousannya itu.

"Mau kan Rukia, Ichigo masih belum tau daerah di sekitar sini. Kalau dibiarkan pergi sendiri, nanti dia bisa tersesat" kini okaasan nya pun ikut ambil suara, setelah bungkam dari tadi.

Rukia mengangguk lemah. Aku tau, dia pasti merasa terpaksa menemaniku hari ini, tapi dia juga takut untuk menolak perintah kedua orang tuannya.

Sepertinya ini fakta yang cukup bagus, untuk ku ketahui.

Aku jadi makin semangat menggodamu kalau begini Rukia Kuchiki.

Aku tersenyum misterius, senyum yang sulit untuk diartikan, sambil menatap manusia pendek disebelah ku.

Ku lihat dia melirik kearahku, lalu mendengus kesal yang seolah mengatakan kau-menang-kali-ini-orens.

aku hanya melemparkannya senyum ralat maksudku seringaian ku, yang ku yakin semakin mengasah emosinya.

TBC

Taraaaaaaa …

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter duanya. Maaf kalau ceritanya masih jelek. Jalan ceritanya juga sudah mulai ngawur. Chapter 2 yang aslinya di FD Greenya, tapi tiba tiba itu FD hilang bak ditelan bumi. Jadi ini ketikan ulang. Tapi tiba tiba pas ngetik ulang, Greeny lupa ceritanya yang uda Greeny tulis di FD. Jadilah seperti yang diatas=.=

Entah kenapa, Greeny kurang puas. Maaf yah kalo readers juga kurang puas.

Yang ini sudah Greeny kerjakan semaksimal mungkin.

Saran dan kritik dari para senpai sekalian juga sudah di realisasikan -?-

Hihi, terimakasih atas segala macam saran dan kritik dari para reviewers XD

Greeny masih belum percaya, gitu lihat kotak review.

Ternyata banyak yang REVIEW *senyum senyum gaje*

Okelaah. Jujur, Greeny gak tau harus balas review dari mana, jadinya kali ini Greeny balas di sini dulu yaa~.

Apa dari para senpai ada yang hatinya tersenggol, sehingga mau nunjukin Greeny jalan yang benar untuk balas review? *kedip kedip mesra ke para senpai*

Yosh, kita mulai saja.

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

Makasih sudah mau review XDD

ia, Ichi nekat nih *lirik-lirik Ichigo* *dilempar selop oleh Ichigo*

Ini sudah update, review lagi yah XD

**Wi3nter**

Makasih sebelumnya udah mau review XD

Ahh, iya nih Ichi nepsong *ikutan toel-toel Ichigo –ikutan ditendang juga*

Makasih, benarkah idenya menarik *mata berbinar-binar*

Ia, greeny lupa nyantumin Disclaimer nya. Makasih ya, sudah ngingatin Greeny *peluk-peluk*

Ini sudah update, Review lagi ya ya ya *the best kitty eyes*

**Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

Makasih uda mau review X3

Makasih juga karna uda mau ngejelasin panjang lebar tentang oc,ooc, dan typo nya.

Pas Greeny baca ulang Fic nya, ternyata banyak sekali typonya. Makasih ya senpai, uda ngingatin Greeny *peluk peluk*

Hah? Dijadikan favorite ?

Huaaa, Greeny seneng banget, kalo ada yang jadiin favorite.

Sekali lagi makasii yaaaaaaaa senpai *peluk-peluk sampai pingsan*

**Kikoyoe aoi hinamori**

Makasih Yoe-chan udah sempat ngebaca apalagi ngereview fic Greeny X3

Ia nih, Greeny khilaf, sampek lupa nyantumin Disclaimernya =.="

Makasih juga ya Yoe-chan atas sarannya XD

Greeny gak anggap Flame kok, tenang saja hahaha *ketawa gaje*

Di chapter dua Greeny uda berusaha sekuat tenaga sampek banting tulang tetangga -?-

Jadi tolong kasih komentar ya, Yoe-chan X3

Yoe-chan, Greeny gak ngerti apa itu PM *ini orang gaptek banget*

Berniat ngajarain *kedip-kedip penuh makna ke yoe-chan*

Ini sudah update !

**Chappystroberi**

Makasih uda mau ngebaca fic nista Greeny XD

Senang deh kalau ada yang suka .

Ini sudah update, review lagi yah, chapter duanya X3

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

Makasih uda ngereview fic Greeny X3

Makasih banyak yah saranya, Bakal Greeny ikutin kok.

aiiih, senangnya dibilangin ficnya menarik

ini sudah update, kasih komen yah chapter duanya XD

**chikara kyoshiro**

makasih uda mau ngereview.

senaaaaaang deh, ada yang nungguin ceritanya X3

ini sudah Greeny Update. Kasih komen lagi yah, chapter duanya.

**Ichi Nightray**

Makasih sudah mau ngereview XD

Benarkaah ceritanya bagus? Jadi semangat ngelanjutin fic nya.

Ini sudah update, mind to review again X3

**SoraHinase**

Makasih sudah mau review Sora XD

Masih baru juga ya? Samaaaa kayak Greeny.

Somoga bisa jadi teman baik yaa, salam kenal X3

Ini sudah update pakek kilat.

Review lagi yah chapter duanya.

**Kurosaki Rukia**

Makasih sudah mau review X3

Ia, Ichigo mesum *ikutan digebukin Ichigo fc*

Ini sudah Update. Mind to review this one?

**Sader 'Ichi' Safer**

Makasih Sader-kun sudah sempat ngereview fic Greeny X3

Makasih yah, sarannya.

Jadi semangat bikin yang lebih bagus lagi .

Ini sudah Update, kalau bisa Review yang ini juga ya.

Apakah ada peningkatan dalam fic nya?

**choCo purple**

makasih sudah mau ngereview .

kyaaaaa cerita Greeny dikatain keren X3

makasih, jadi makin semangat updatenya.

Ini sudah di update pakai petir yang dikombinasikan dengan kilat XD

Review yang ini juga ya .

**Ojou-chan**

Makasih sudah ngereview XD

Sesame newbie yah? Seep semoga jadi teman baik yah Ojou-chan .

Hihihi

**Rio-Lucario**

Makasih yah Rio-kun sudah ngereview XD

Gomen, Greeny lupa nyantumin Disclaimernya di chap satu. =.="

Makasih sudah ngingatin, Greeny gak bakal lupa lagi kok nyantumin Disclaimernya.

Cerita Greeny keren? Kyaaaa malu *PLAK -sok punya malu-*

Ini sudah update,

review yang chap dua juga yaaaa X3

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki**

Makasih sudah review XD

Benarkah ceritanya bagus ? *peluk peluk sampai remuk*

Makasih sudah ngingatin, Greeny bakal lebih teliti lagi deh, sueeer *ngacungin jari telunjuk dan tengah*

Ini sudah update XD

Review chapter duanya juga ya.

**Ruki ruu mikan head**

Makasih ruu sudah mau review XD

Sama sama anggota baru yah? Semoga kita bisa kompak *peluk peluk ruu sok akrab*

Apa? Rate M *pasang wajah polos, padahal bejad*

Okeh, ntar Greeny usahain *mesum*

Fic Greeny bagus?

Makasih ruu *peluk ruu makin kenceng*

Ini sudah update, review chap duanya juga ya XD

Huaaa, senang. Gak nyangka fic Greeny bakal diterima.

Makasi semuanyaaaaaa *tereak pakek mikropon sekolah*

Ada saran dari Ruki **ruu mikan head ** buat bikin fic ini rate M .

Gimanaa? Ada pendapat?

Tapi Greeny gak bisa bikin adegan lemonnya.

Ntar baru ngebayangin aja udah nosebleed deluan.

Ada yang mau bantu *senyum-senyum mesum* ?

Oiaa, banyak yang bilang ceritanya bagus *kyaaaa.. -histeris sendiri-*

Sebenarnya cerita ini itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata loh.

Okey, Greeny gak banyak komenlagi. Kasih komentar ya, biar Greeny makin semangat buatnya XD

REVIEW PLEASEE !


	3. Chapter 3

Alohaaaaa~

Haha, akhirnya Greeny bisa publish juga chapter tiganyaa XD

Padahal besok ujian biologi satu bab tentang sel tumbuhan gitu *hueeek*, tapi sekarang masih sempat-sempatnya ngetik fic yang udah lama terbengkalai ini.

Greeny lebih milih ngerjai Fic gaje ini dari pada baca print out sel tubuhan karyanya Uzunu Sensei*plak*

Oke gak pakek banyak cerita,

Enjoy this fic~

Disclaimer:

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

The exBOYFRIEND © Greengroophy

Main Pair: Rukia-Ichigo

Rate : T (teens)

=/=/=/=

* * *

Normal POV.

"Haaah." Rukia menarik nafas berat.

Ia menghentikan aktifitas makannya, lalu dengan sigap menyeruput _lime juice _ favoritnya *sebenarnya favorite author*, yang sudah tinggal separuh dari gelasnya.

Rukia menatap kesal cowok berambut orens didepannya yang sekarang sedang sibuk menerkam ayam gorengnya.

Dia bingung, apakah cowok yang dari lahir memiliki rambut bewarna _nyentrik_ itu menyadari atau tidak, bahwa sekarang mereka sudah menjadi tontonan gratis semua mata perempuan, di Kafe yang mereka kunjungi.

"Coba lihat laki-laki berambut orens itu. Tampan kan?"

"Kyaaaa, ia. Tampan sekali."

"Sepertinya dia itu model ya? Lihat saja badannya. Sangat proposional."

"Kyaaa, pasti nyaman deh kalau sedang dalam pelukannya."

"Coba lihat, adiknya yang perempuan juga manis."

"Sepertinya masih kelas 6 sd ya"

"Huaaa, aku iri padanya, bisa mempunyai nii-chan yang tampan seperti itu~"

Itulah rata-rata bisikan mereka yang masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengar Rukia, mulai dari saat dia keluar rumah bersama Ichigo untuk membeli beberapa keperluan Ichigo, sampai sekarang, saat mereka sedang beristirahat di Kafe, yang biasa Rukia datangi bersama teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin langsung pulang saja sehabis berbelanja. Karna dia tidak mau berlama-lama dengan mantan selingkuhannya itu. Tapi Ichigo malah memaksanya untuk mampir dulu ke Kafe di dekat sekolah mereka,dengan ancaman akan memberitahukan kedua orang tua Rukia, perihal adegan mesum Rukia tadi pagi dikamarnya. Setelah melalui negosiasi yang cukup panjang dan terjal-?-, Jadilah sekarang Rukia makan bersama Ichigo di kafe itu.

Rukia meletakan kembali sendok dan garpunya yang tadi sempat digunakannya untuk makan ayam bakarnya diatas piring, dalam keadaan terbalik. Lalu menggeser piringnya dari tempatnya semula, pertanda kalau dia sudah tidak berniat lagi mencumbui ayam bakarnya itu. Ia tidak betah kalau makan sambil ditatap seperti itu oleh orang-orang. Nah tapi Ichigo malah makin lahap makannya. Rukia binggung, Ichigo itu sedang sadar atau tidak kalau sedang ditonton banyak orang.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan. Kau tidak lapar?" Ichigo bingung melihat aksi wanita kecil didepannya itu. Padahal tadi sewaktu mereka belanja Rukia kelihatan lapar sekali, makanya Ichigo berinisiatif ngajak makan di Kafe itu. Sebenarnya tujuan utamanya adalah tidak mau cepat-cepat menghabiskan 'kencan dadakan'-nya dengan rukia.

"Kau gila. Mana bisa aku makan kalau sedang dilihati semua orang disini." Umpat rukia kesal, namun dia berusaha merendahkan intonasi suaranya, takut kalau-kalau ada orang lain selain Ichigo yang mendengarnya.

"Hmmm." Ichigo mangut-mangut seolah mengerti duduk perkara masalah Rukia barusan "Kalau tidak bisa makan sendiri, bagaimana kalau aku suapi saja."

BLETAAK .

Rukia memukul ujung kepala Ichigo dengan tas bermotif kelincinya yang dari tadi bertengger manis di bahunya.

"AWWW." Teriak Ichigo reflek. Dia bingung, kenapa tas yang tadi sempat mendarat dengan mulus dikepalanya itu berat sekali. padahal dari segi bentuk dan ukuran. Tas yang dipakai rukia itu kecil dan tidak akan memungkinkan rukia untuk membawa benda-benda berat seperti batu bata atau barang berat lainnya.

"Rasakan kau jeruk busuk. Makanya jangan pernah menggoda ku lagi." Ancam Rukia sambil membetulkan kembali letak senjata ralat tas mungilnya yang dia gunankan untuk menyerang Ichigo barusan.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengra pernyataan Rukia.

'Jangan goda lagi katanya, menggodamu itu justru salah satu kegiatan baru yang menyenangkan sekarang.' Batin Ichigo

"Tapi kau senang kalau ku goda kan.?" Tanya Ichigo ceplas ceplos.

Rukia baru saja akan menyerang Ichigo lagi dengan tas kelinci miliknya, tapi Ichigo terlebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk mengunci pergerakannya dan membungkukkan badannya sehingga sekarang wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah manis Rukia.

"Kau sepertinya suka sekali yah, dengan adegan kekerasan seperti tadi. Tapi sayangnya sekarang aku harus kekamar mandi dulu. Tunggu disini, dan jangan kemana-mana. Chappy-chan." Ichigo mengucapkannya tanpa melepaskan pandangan musim gugurnya dari violet indah Rukia. Membuat si pemilik mata violet sedikit salah tingkah, apalagi Ichigo meperlakukannya begitu di depan banyak pasang mata yang sudah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal, mata musim gugur yang baru saja menatap tepat kedalam matanya, sedikit membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Menyebalkan." Runtuknya pada diri sendiri, Ketika melihat Ichigo sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Rukia kembali menyeruput _lime juice_ miliknya yang sekarang sudah tinggal ¼ gelas.

"Hay, adik manis~"

* * *

~~greengroophy~~

* * *

Rukia POV

"Hay, adik manis." Aku mendengar suara yang cukup aneh disebelah kananku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat beberapa mahluk asing yang berdiri disebelahku.

"Brusssst..Huaaaaa." Aku terlonjak kaget. _Lime juice _yang barusan kuminum, menyembur keluar dan menerjang wajah salah satu dari-

"Bencong." Ups, aku menutup mulutku.

Tadi aku niatnya mau bilang kata-kata 'haram' itu dalam hati agar tidak menyakiti perasaan mereka, karna aku tau percis, apa akibatnya jika aku mengatakannya langsung dihadapan wajah mereka. Dan sekarang aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya didepan wajah ketiga mahluk 'unik' tersebut.

Mereka menatapku horror. Aku menelan ludahku melihat wajah seram meraka. Bayangkan saja, wajah mereka yang dihiasi dengan senyum centil sekalipun, tidak akan menutupi ke 'seraman' mereka. Apalagi kalau dibuat seram-seram seperti sekarang, tentu saja wajah mereka makin kelihatan-

"Seraaam!" Oh, bagus sekali Rukia Kuchiki. Kau berhasil mengucapkan kata 'haram' kedua, yang meluncur dengan lancar dari kedua bibirmu ini. Aku mengutuki diri sendiri, lagi-lagi kata yang harusnya aku ucapkan dalam hati malah terucap dengan lantam dari bibirku. Cari mati saja.

Aku menutup mulutku, takut kalau mulut laknat ini berkata yang bukan-bukan lagi, ehh maksudku berkata yang sejujurnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'bencong' dan 'seram' heh, adik manis?" Tanya salah seorang manusia 'unik' itu kepadaku. Rambutnya kriting, ehh ralat maksudku kribo yang dicat dengan warna _pink_ menyakitkan mata. Pakaiannya yang sedikit terbuka, menampakkan sedikit belahan dadanya yang cukup 'wow'. Meskipun bentuk dan ukurannya sangat meyakinkan, aku yakin kalau 'benda' itu tidak _original._

"eeh, eh mak..maksudku." Aku bingung mau menjawab apa, sudah jelas-jelas aku sudah mencari masalah sengan mereka.

"Sudahlan Pinkan, sepertinya dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan mahluk 'unik' seperti kita ini. Jadi maafkan saja, lagian dia itu masih kecil, hentikan tampang sangar mu itu, kau membuatnya takut." Salah seorang dari tiga mahluk itu, yang badanya gemuk dan memakai wig murahan, yang banyak dijual di salon-salon kecil sekitar rumahku. menghentikan aksi temannya, yang dari tadi menatapku horror, seolah hendak melahapku bulat-bulat. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum 'centil' nya yang tetap saja terlihat 'seram' dimataku.

"Maafkan teman kami ini yah adik manis, dia memang suka begitu." Sekarang giliran mahluk kurus dengan kumis tebal yang menghiasi wajahnya, dia mengenakan dress merah pendek tanpa lengan yang dengan jelas mempertontonkan bulu-bulu ketiaknya yang menjuntai indah *plak*

Aku tidak menjawab, aku cukup cengo mendapati tiga mahluk 'asing' yang sekarang sedang ketawa-ketiwi gak enak didengar di hadapanku.

"Oke, kita langsung ke pucuk masalah saja yah." Hah? Pucuk masalah?. Ternyata selain tampang yang jauh dari kata 'manusiawi' gaya bicara mereka juga semakin meyakinkan teori bodohku kalau mereka itu, bukanlah mahluk bumi.

"Begini adik manis, apakah laki-laki dengan rambut merah menyala itu onii-chan mu?" Tanya si gendut yang tadi menolongku dari terkaman temannya si 'merah jambu'.

"Hah? Siapa yang memiliki rambut merah menyala?" Aku malah menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan pertanyaan pula.

BLETAK .

Kulihat si 'merah jambu' mendaratkan bogem indahnya di kepala si gendut.

"Yang tadi itu warnanya orans, Baka!" Teriaknya pada si gendut.

Si gendut meringis kesakitan, sambil mengelus kepalanya, membuat wig palsunya sedikit melenceng dari tempat semula.

"Ah, anoo gomen, maksudnya lelaki yang berambut orens tadi." Kini si manusia 'bulu', turut ambil bagian dalam percakapan gaje ini.

"Maksud kalian Ichigo?" Sepengetahuanku, hanya Ichigo yang mau mempertahankan rambut orens nya itu,sampai sekarang.

"Ohh~ jadi namanya Ichigo. Manisnya, nama dan wajahnya sama-sama keren." Teriak si manusia 'bulu' histeris.

Manis?

What the f*ck?

Menurutku nama Ichigo itu malah menjurus ke kata 'aneh'.

Aku sering memanggilnya 'stroberi' karna namanya itu. Tapi si manusia 'bulu' itu malah mengatai namanya keren, dan tampaknya ke dua mahluk lainnya membenarkan kata si manusia 'bulu' barusan.

"Kau tau, bagaimana tipe kesukaanya si Ichigo tampan itu?" Tanya si 'merah jambu'. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah lagi padaku sekarang, dia sudah kembali memajang senyumnya, walaupun menurutku itu juga tidak mengurangi kadar keseraman dalam wajahnya.

"Tipenya Ichigo?" Aku kembali mengulang pertanyaan si 'merah jambu'. Kulihat ia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tipenya Ichigo ya? Mmm.." Aku meletakan jari telunjukku di ketiak si 'merah jambu'*plak* maksudku di dagu, sambil mengingat kira-kira bagai mana tipe kesukaan Ichigo. Aku ini pernah menjadi pacarnya, berarti aku ini temasuk tipenya kan?. Berarti Ichigo itu menyukai~

"Perempuan!" Jawabku tegas. "Sepertinya Ichigo itu tertarik pada ras perempuan asli." jawabku polos, tidak menyadari perubahan bentuk wajah para mahluk di depanku.

BRAKKK!

Kulihat si metah jambu memukul meja keras, sehingga makin menarik pandangan setiap orang.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan hah?" Kulihat wajahnya mulai marah.

Sepertinya aku salah bicara barusan, mck. Aku menyesali kebodohanku. Harusnya aku diam saja, sekarang aku malah harus berurusan dengan mahluk-mahluk 'unik' ini.

Kedua teman si merah jambu juga menatapku tajam. Tamatlah sudah.

Kulirik si 'merah jambu' menggenggam jus jeruknya Ichigo. Sepertinya dia akan menyiramkannya diwajahku, aku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindar dari terjangan itu, tapi~

Fiuuuh, ternyata dia malah meminumnya, sepertinya dia haus =.="

"Ada apa ini?" Ternyata Ichigo sudah kembali dari kamar mandi. Sekarang dia berdiri tepat dibelakang kursiku.

"Kyaaaa." Sontak ketiga mahluk didepanku histeris.

"Tampanyaaaaa." Teriak mereka kompakan lagi.

"Terima kasih nona-nona." Ichigo menyumbangkan senyumnya kepada ketiga mahluk itu, WHAT? 'nona-nona'?

Ayolah Ichigo, kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk membedakan mana yang harus dipanggil 'nona' dan yang harus dipanggil 'oom' Ichigo.

Ketiga mahluk itu makin histeris karna senyum Ichigo barusan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Ichigo, masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya itu.

"Ahh, kami hanya menemani adikmu bermain!" Jawab si 'merah jambu' ngasal.

Hah? Adik?bermain? kurasa otak dan wajahnya sama-sama jauh dari kata 'benar'.

"Heh, adik?" Sepertinya Ichigo juga heran mendengar jawaban si 'merah jambu'

"Iiya, gadis kencil ini adikmu kan?" Tanya si 'bulu' yang baru selesai dari kehisterisannya.

"Ohh" Ichigo mangut-mangut sambil menatapku, lalu tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

GLEK! Sepertinya perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kalian salah, meskipun badanya kecil begini, dia bukan adikku." Aku mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Ichigo sampai~

"Dia ini pacarku." Sambungnya cepat, membuat mataku membesar seketika mendengar jawabannya.

"APA?" Teriakku kompakan dengan tiga mahluk 'unik' itu.

"Yap, dia pacarku. Ada masalah nona-nona?" Tanyanya mantap.

"Hey, sejak kapan ak-"

"Ahh, sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang nona-nona, lain kali kalau ada waktu kita main lagi ya?" Ucapnya cepat, memotong ucapanku. Lalu menarikku ke kasir dan membayar semua makanan kami. Meninggalkan ketiga mahluk 'ajaib' itu cengo di meja kami.

* * *

~~greengroophy~~

* * *

BLETAKK !

Jitakan mesraku mendarat mulus dikepalanya. Ketika kami baru saja sampai diluar café tadi.

"ADAAW, apa-apaan sih kau ini?" Tanya nya sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang menjadi tempat amukanku barusan.

"Rasakan itu BAKA IDIOT." Bentakku tepat di depan wajahnya, sambil memasang wajah sesangar mungkin.

"Memangnya apa salahku heh? Sakit tahu." Protesnya, ia masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan ku barusan.

Apa? Dia masih bisa bertanya apa salahnya padaku?

Benar-benar gila. Aku baru akan _launching _ pukulan selanjutnya di kepalanya. Tapi ternyata dia lebih sigap menarik tanganku yang sudah hampir mengenai kepalanya. Dia menarik tanganku jauh kebelakang kepalanya sehingga membuat tubuhku bertabrakan dengan tubuhnya, aku juga harus menjinjitkan kakiku karna dia menarik tanganku jauh kebelakang kepalanya yang tentu saja perbedaan tingginya tidak sepadan denagn tinggiku. Sekarang wajahku berada tepat dihadapan lehernya. Baka idiot itu menundukan kepalanya, mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku. Brengsek.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas karna posisi ini. _Great_ sekarang pasti wajahku sudah berwarna merah. Aku tidak mau jeruk busuk ini melihatku _blushing_ seperti ini. Aku dapat melihat seringaian dibibirnya itu. Pasti dia senang sekali bisa mengerjaiku lagi sekarang.

Mata musim gugurnya itu menatap tepat pada iris violet milikku, membuatku sedikit salah tingkah karnanya. Aku berusaha menarik tangan kanan mungilku dari tangan kiri besarnya, tapi dia memegangnya terlalu kuat, sehingga usahaku itu tidak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun. Dia masih tetap menatapku, kali ini dia menatapku dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku dapat merasakan itu. Dia menatapku lembut, bukan tatapan mesum yang selalu ia pergunakan untuk mengodaku. Kakiku gemetar karna ulah mata musim gugur itu.

hampir saja aku hilang keseimbanganku karna kakiku yang sudah lemas. tangan kanan Ichigo yang sedari tadi mengelus kepala orensnya itu berubah haluan menjadi menahan pinggangku untuk tetap seimbang, dan semakin merapatkannya pada tubuhnya.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku paksa, ketika mengetahui posisi kami yang sekarang. Dan lagi kami melakukannya di tempat umum, ya betul sekali TEMPAT UMUM. Sekarang semua orang yang lalu-lalang di tempat itu dapat melihat dengan jelas, aku yang sedang dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Ichigo.

"I…Ichi..go, lepas."Aku sudah berusaha membuat suaraku sedatar mungkin, tapi suara yang kuhasilkan malah bergetar dan terbata-bata. Sial, aku sudah masuk dalam perangkapnya sekarang.

"Hn, kenapa?"Tanyanya bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh. aku yakin dia tau kalau sekarang banyak yang sedang menonton aksi memalukannya itu.

"Orang-orang melihat kita, jeruk." Bentakku pelan, namun aku yakin indra pendengarnya masih cukup mampu untuk menangkap bentakanku barusan.

"Biarkan saja, kalau mereka mau, aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari ini." Sial, dia mulai lagi menggodaku.

"Nanti mereka kira kita ini berpacaran, lepaskan aku jeruk busuk sialan." Bentakku, aku masih berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang terangkat tinggi. Namun tetap saja sia-sia.

"Hm?" Dia sedikit mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kita ini kan memang berpacaran, lalu kenapa?"

ARGGHT !, aku sudah tidak tahan menghadapi mahluk sialan dihadapan ku ini, aku menginjak kakinya sekuat yang aku bisa, dan-

SUKSES .

"AWWWWW KAKI KU." Dia mulai mengendurkan pegangan tangannya pada tanganku, karna kakinya yang terinjak keras, lalu berjongkok mengecek keadaan kakinya.

Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, aku langsung melayangkan pukulan mautku yang tertunda tepat di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"AWWW." Dia berteriak kesakitan, aku mulai mengambil langkah mundur, takut kalau dia juga melayangkan serangannya lagi.

"Rasakan itu jeruk busuk, berhenti menggodaku dan AKU BUKAN PACARMU." Teriakku, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan orang yang lalu lalang dijalan. Mungkin mereka mengira kalau kami ini sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkelahi, tapi terserah aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku tidak mau si jeruk ini terus menerus mengerjaiku.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa suka sekali menginjak kaki orang lain ha? Dan, kita ini memang berpacaran, kau lupa?" Apa? Dia bilang kami berpacaran, oh tidak, kurasa otaknya sudah bergeser karna pukulan-pukulan yang sudah kulayangkan kepadanya, atau ini merupakan salah satu trik busuknya untuk menggodaku?

"Sejak kapan bodoh, aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi pacarmu" Aku menurunkan volume suaraku, tidak sekencang yang pertama tadi. Untuk menurunkan emosiku yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun

Dia mulai menggambil langkah maju kearahku, aku hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah untuk tetap mempertahankan jarak diantara kami, sampai-

Oh tidaaak, kenapa disaat-saat genting seperti ini, dibelakangku harus ada pohon besar yang menahan langkahku untuk terus sekali aku mengutuki orang yang sudah menanam pohon sebesar ini di pinggir jalan, tapi itu percuma saja, tidak akan membuat Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya untuk bergerak semakin mendekat kearahku, dan sekarang jarak kami tinggal

3 langkah

2 langkah lagi

Ohh tidak jangan mendekat, 1 langkah lagi.

Dan, yup. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanku, sepertinya dia marah karna aku sudah menginjak dan memukul kepalanya barusan. Dia menyenderkan kedua tangannya di kanan dan kiri bahuku, untuk mengunci pergerakan ku.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah menjadi pacarku nona Kuchiki?" Tanyanya datar, wajahnya betul-betul terlihat seram sekarang.

Aku sedikit takut melihatnya, tapi aku tidak akan sebodoh itu memperlihatkan wajah ketakutanku di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja, tuan Kurosaki" Jawabku mantap, aku menyunggingkan senyum sinis di bibirku, seolah meghinanya tapi pada dasarnya itu hanya untuk mengurangi perasaan gugupku saja.

Aku masih bingung, aku ini gugup karena apa?

Karena wajahnya yang terlihat menyeramkan itu, atau karna jarak kami yang begini dekat? Kurasa pilihan pertama lebih masuk akal sehat, karena pilihan kedua itu sulit untuk diterima.

"Bagaimana dengan 4 tahun yang lalu." Arrgh, sial!, kenapa harus mengungkit masa lalu. Padahal aku berharap dia melupakannya.

"Pacar? Hah yang benar saja, kau itu bukan pacarku, tapi hanya selingkuhanku Ichigo, SELINGKUHANKU, dan itu hanya masa lalu, jangan besar kepala kau jeruk." Balas ku tajam,aku merasa kata-kataku barusan cukup keterlaluan, tapi apa boleh buat, dia yang memaksaku.

" Tetap sama bagiku artinya, lagipula aku belum pernah mendengar kata 'putus' dari hubungan kita itu."

Sial, aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya sekarang, kami memang belum pernah menyudahi hubungan ini, maksudku dalam artian satu sama lain, karna hubungan itu sudah tidak ada lagi artinya bagiku sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

dia menarik nafas panjang, lalu tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut hitamku

"Aku hanya menggodamu pendek, tapi kenapa kau sepertinya benar-benar emosi sekarang,lihat tatapan maut mu itu. tidak seru ah!. Ku mengira kau akan memukuli ku lagi. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan jurus rahasia untuk menangkis pukulan mu itu. " Sudah kuduga ini hanya bagian dari trik-trik busuknya untuk menggodaku saja, tadinya aku berpikir kalau dia betul-betul menganggapku pacarnya, Rukia bodoh apa yang kaau pikirkan sih?

"Ayo pulang, kita sudah terlalu lama berkencan hari ini." Dia sudah berjalan mendahuluiku, aku dapat melihat punggung tegap itu sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Hey kepala orens, siapa yang bilang ini kencan? " aku berusaha menyusulnya, namun dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengubris kata-kataku barusan.

"Ichigo!"

"Hey, jangan pura-pura tuli kau orens." Aku mulai meneriakinya.

"Aku sedang malas untuk meladeni ocehan bodohmu itu Rukia. Sudahlah ayo pulang." jawabnya singkat dan padat, sambi tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh.

Hah? Apasih mau si bodoh itu. Bukannya aku yang selama ini selalu meladeni ocehan bodohnya? Dan lagi dia semangat sekali mengajak ku pulang? Padahal jalan yang diambilnya itu salah. Dasar si bodoh yang sok tau.

"hey bodoh, apa maksudmu ha? Aku hanya mau mengatakan, kalau jalan kerumah ku itu lewat sini, kalau kesana kau akan berjalan memutar ke kafe tadi." Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, aku langsung berbalik, dan berjalanan berlawanan arah dengan jalannya tadi.

Sepertinya dia memutar balik arah jalannya, karna aku dapat mendengar derap langkahnya yang berusaha menyusulku, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi, padahal aku sudah jelas berniat baik padanya tadi, tapi dia malah mengatakan malas mendengar ocehan bodohku. Harusnya dia tadi kubiarkan tersesat di kota ini, biar tau rasa.

* * *

~~greengroophy~~

* * *

Ichigo POV.

Diam.

Yeah hanya itu yang kami lakukan sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, aku memang sengaja berjalan dibelakangnya, agar bisa melihat punggung kecilnya itu.

Haaah, sepertinya hatiku masih sakit.

Harusnya aku tidak mengungkit hal bodoh itu lagi, kalau tau hanya akan membuat ku panas begini karnanya, harusnya aku tahu kalau dia itu tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari selingkuhannya saja. Karna status selingkuhan dan pacar itu berbeda, walau bagaimanapun selingkuhan itu hanyalah sebagai pelampiasan karna tetap saja status pacar itu lebih dan lebih dari status selingkuhan belaka.

"haaaaaah" aku menarik nafas panjang,

Oke ,mungkin sekarang dia hanya menganggapmu selingkuhannya emm maksudku mantan selingkuhannya saja.

Tapi lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya memandangku lebih dari itu,oleh karma itu bersiaplah Kuchiki Rukia, aku akan segera meluncurkan seranganku dalam waktu dekat.

TBC~

Yahoooo! Chapter tiganya selesai jugaaa *backsound : ckiiiitt duarr gludung gludung braaak*

Betulan gak nyangka bakal selesai juga

Yosh, bagaimana minna~san?

Ada peningkatan di fic ini? Maaf kalau masih banyak typo.

Kali ini Greeny ngerasa SANGAT TIDAK PUAS dengan chapter yang satu ini. Agak bimbang juga, di publish gak nih? Rasanya ada yang kurang aja tapi bingung yang kurang itu apa.

Maaf kalau masih kurang memuaskan =.= *pundung dipojokan*

Akhir-akhir ini Greeny kehabisan stok ide kalau uda duduk di depan si compi *nama computer Greeny*

Padahal pas disekolah idenya nyucur terus kayak ingus*plak*, gitu uda pulang trus duduk berhadapan dengan si compi, buyar semua. Alhasil yang niatnya mau ngetik jadi banting setir ke ngedit foto.

Tenang saja, untuk menanggulangi masalah tersebut, Greeny sedang dalam masa 'mengemis' laptop sama otousan Greeny. Supaya ntar kalau ada ide, bisa langsung diketik kapan aja, dimana aja. Jadi gaperlu nunggu jam 5 sore, buat bebas dari yang namanya 'penjara' ehh ralat 'sekolah'.

Yasudah, sekarang waktunya balas repiu dari minna-san semua *masih gak nyangka ada yang ngereview fic gaje ini*

**Wi3nter**

Makasih sudah mau review *main mata*

Benarkah makin bagus? Kyaaaa terimakasih.

Makasih buat saranyaa. Gomen, Greeny masih amatiran, jadi nulisnya masih berantakan.

Ini sudah update, ditunggu review selanjutnyaa~

* * *

**IcHiki Aoi.**

Salam kenal juga~

Hmm, Greeny manggilnya apa nih? Aoi-senpai boleh?

Benarkah keren *bercucuran air mata* terimakasiiiiiih.

Ini sudah Update, gomen updatenya lelet.

Tapi lain kali Greeny usahain update kilat deh XD

Review lagi yaa.

* * *

**Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo.**

Gomen, Greeny meluknya kekencengan yah? ada tulang yang patah ? *plak*

Kyaaaa mesum *kayak loe sendiri gak aja*

Haha Greeny gak bisa janji yah, Greeny belum bisa bikin rate M. tapi kalau banyak yang maksa mungkin saja sih *plak*

Gomen senpai, FB greeny itu gakbisa nge add FB orang. Greeny juga gak tau sejak kapan begitu tuh akun FB greeny. Pas mau add FB senpai ada tulisan yang katanya 'ada dapat dituduh melakukan pelecehan' Greeny aja cengo lihatnya. Kok bisa dituduh melakukan pelecehan, apa jangan-jangan itu facebook uda tahu yah, kalau Greeny mau belajar jadi author mesum?

Yosh, yasudalah =.="

**

* * *

Ichi Nightray**

Benarkah makin seru ? Greeny malah sempat berpikir kalau ini cerita makin ngawur.

Haha, iya Ichi bego ah kalau nyarik alesan, pinternya kalau ngegoda Ruki aja *dilempar selop*

Ini sudah update, maaf gak kilat. Kali ini Greeny update pakek AC *angina cepoi-cepoi* jadi agak lelet.

**

* * *

choCo purple**

hay lagi jugaaa~

iya dong, IchiRuki emang wajib dipertahanin.

Ayo kibarkan IchiRuki di kanca internasional *semangat 45, walaupun ngomong ngelantur*

Iya, emang Chap ini pendek. Greeny kehabisan stok ide kalau uda duduk dihadapan si Compyie. Trus tugas yang menumpuk sama terjangan ulangan Fisika mendadak *kok malah curhat?*

Yosh, tapi Greeny bakal usahain manjangin chapnya kok.

Ini sudah update, review lagi XD

**

* * *

Chappystroberi**

Ha? Tentu saja. Adegan itu wajib hukumnya untuk dipertahankan .

Hahaha.

Ini sudah update, review ?

**

* * *

Dark n Light.**

Makasii udah mau review.

Dark, gomen kalau ada typonya. Gini kan manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari salah *dark : alasan murahan* *ngelempar sepatu sekolah ke wajah Dark*

Light, makasih light XD

Greeny tau kok, kalau maksud si idiot itu (dark) baik *ditendang dark sampe ke surga* *HOREEEE*

Benarkah menarik light? Kyaaa senangnya *peluk2 light sampek sekarat*

Light, kakakmu mesum tuh, semangat banget nyuruh Greeny ngerubah rate fic ini ke M. *dark : kayak elu gak aja*

Ini sudah update loh, dark n light XD

Review~

**

* * *

Chikara kyoshiro.**

Hah? Greeny juga jadi gaktau mau balas apa -.-"

Haha.

Ini sudah update. Gomen telat -.-

Review lagi yaa~

Biar semangat ngetiknya *maksa!*

**

* * *

Sader 'Ichi' Safer.**

Greeny juga seneng *ternyata sama omesnya*

Setujuu, Ichigo yang agak agresif emang bikin gregetan.

Makasih saranya Sader-kun. Bakal Greeny ingat sampai akhir hayat -?-

Benarkah makin seru? Syukurlaaaaaa Greeny kira makin gaje -.-

Jujur Greeny udah mulai kehabisan ide nih *payah!*

Ini sudah Update sader-kun.

Soal rate M nya, kalau jadi Greeny pasti berguru sama sader-kun *MESUM!*

Review?

**

* * *

EJEY series**

Tidak ada kata telat untuk mereview *ntah hukum dari mana*

IchiRuki memang selalu kereen kok, justru karna itu Greeny paling suka pair yang ini.

Benarkah demikian? Kok banyak yang dukung dijadikan ke rate M ya?

Okedeh, Greeny usahain.

Di fave? *bercucuran air liur-plak- maksudnya air mata*

Benarkaah? Kyaaa senangnya ada yang ngefave X3

Review?

**

* * *

Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki.**

Benarkah bagus? Kyaa terimakasih *peluk2 yurisa-chan*

Iya, berdasarkan kenyataan, walau gak sepenuhnya sih. Ada beberapa yang rekayasa. Ntar Greeny certain lebih lanjut deh, asal muasal the-exBOYFRIEND *gak minta*

Greeny juga gregetan baca komen Yurisa-chan.

Makasih yah say, uda ngingetin. Janji bakal lebih teliti deh XD

Ini sudah update, maaf lambaaan. Lagi banyak ulangan yang menyerang, jadi gak bisa ngetik dengan tenang -.-"

Review chapter yang ini ya say~

**

* * *

Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki.**

Gomen, Greeny terlalu semangat yah meluknya?

Tapi syukurlah Ruru masih hidup *masang muka tak bersalah*

Kyaaa senang ada yang suka sama jalan ceritanya~

Jadi semangaaat !

Ini sudah update, REVIEW ?

**

* * *

Aika Ray Kuroba.**

Cengo ngeliat Aika yang ketawa gaje -.-

Kalo menurut Greeny yang pervert itu Ichi, kalau Ruki itu kan polos kayak Greeny *apaa?*

Sihiiii, senangnya dipujii.

Gak nyangka ada yang suka juga *terharu stadium gawat*

Maaf, gak bisa update kilat-.-

Tapi ntar Greeny usahain update dengan kecepatan cahaya *?*

**

* * *

SoraHinase**

Hahaha, sora juga update kilat dong ficnya yang 'Family status'. Ayok juang sama-sama nyari kilat *?*

**

* * *

Bl3achtou4ro**

Wah, makasi atas penyambutannya ~

Iya, ini fic pertama. Sebenarnya idenya uda lama muncul. Tapi karna gak pernah sukses buat akun, jadi gak publish -.-"

Benarkah kereeen? Kyaaaa senangnyaa X3

Iya, terimakasih sarannya senpai .

**

* * *

Login-gak-login-gue-dilema**

Hahaha, Greeny juga suka sifat Ichi disini. Ichi ganjen *ditabok Ichi sampai ompong*

Kalau jalan ceritanya pasti begitu dong. Ruki pasti jadi milik Ichi, kan emang uda dari sananya begitcuu kata mas Tite.

Greeny juga IchiRuki FC !

Toss dulu dong *?*

Hahaha

Ini sudah update . Revieeeew?

**

* * *

Ruki ruu mikan head**

Rukiaaa, kata ruu kamu itu mesum loh .*ngelapor ke Rukia*

Haha

Yang mesum itu Ichigo, rukia itu masih polos seperti Greeny *dapet deathglare Ichigo gratis*

Hmm, pernah sih. Itu dia masalahnya ruu.

Greeny takut mimisan deluan sebelum buatnya~

Tapi ntar diusahain deh.

Uda Greeny baca kok ruu.

Ficnya gokil, Cepetan update yaa~

Review~

**

* * *

Kikoyoe aoi hinamori**

Lucu? Benarkaaaaaaah?

Gak nyangka ada yang bilang lucu juga. Bukannya garing ya?

iya, Ruki juga kurang puas sama chapter duanya.

Rasanya cara pembawaan ceritanya kurang maksimal.

Ini semua karna pengen update kilat-.-

Makasi yoe-chan masukannya, apalagi penjelasannya.

Gomen merepotkan.

Oke deh.

Haha ruu, dikatain mesum tuh sama yoe-chan.

Ayo getok terus kepalanya *diinjek yoe-chan*

Rate M nya masih dipertimbangkan.

Kayaknya ntar aja deh di akhir chapter.

Kalau misalnya butuh bantuan di rate M nya, Greeny minta bantuan sama yoe-chan boleh kan~

Ini sudah update. Maaf Greeny gak bisa update kilat.

Banyak masalah sih *bilang aja malas ngetik*

Haha

Review~

**

* * *

Rukia Kurosaki**

Ini sudah update XD

Ntar Greeny perbanyak deh adegan Ichi ngegoda Ruki .

Review~

**

* * *

Kurochi Agitohana.**

Salam kenal juga~

Greeny panggilnya apa nih?

Haha, Greeny juga suka sifat Ichi yang mesum *omes jugak nih anak*

Benarkah kereen? Yeeeee *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Senang kalau ada yang suka sama ceritanya.

Tapi Greeny gak bisa janji buat rate M, ntar kurang memuaskan para readers. Tapi kalau banyak yang minta mungkin bisa Greeny selipin di chapter terakhir.

Makasi penjelasannya~

Sekarang uda ngerti kok *tapi kok tetep balas disini?*

* * *

Yaps, selesai juga akhirnya ngebales review.

Oiia, Greeny lagi nulis fic baru nih. Ntar kalau uda publish baca ya minaa-san.

Hehe main pairnya masih IchiRuki kok.

akhir kata

"**Boleh minta review**?" supaya Greeny makin semangat ngelanjutinnya. Jujur Greeny jadi makin semangat buat ngelanjutinnya karna banyak yang ngereview~

jaa ne~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **sumpah deh, BLEACH itu bukan punya greeny. Itutuh punya mas TITE. Greeny cuman Author gadungan yang manfaatin karakternya doang buat dibikini cerita yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata temen greeny sendiri. Buat yang ngerasa curhatannya greeny bikinin jadi sebuah fic abal. Gomen yah.

Karena udah seenak jidat bikin kisahmu jadi sebiji fic, cerita ini ku dedikasihkan buat mu SHYENA (JIREN).

semoga kau suka sayangg!

fic ini juga greeny dedikasikan buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan alert fic greeny yang ini.

semoga kalian suka XD

* * *

Rukia POV.

Aku masih akan tertidur lelap pagi ini kalau saja cahaya matahari tidak seenaknya menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka kedalam kamarku.

Ku kucek mataku perlahan, berusaha menjernihkan pandanganku yang kabur, setelah yakin akan pengelihatanku, ku lirik kalender meja bercorak Chappy yang bertengger manis di meja kecil disebelah ranjangku,SENIN.

"haah, sekolah lagi" desahku putus asa. Aku jadi serasa tidak melewati hari liburku karena harus dipakasa menemani si strobery mesum itu berbelanja keperluannya kemarin. Hah, menyebalkan.

Ku tarik nafas panjang sebelum menyingkirkan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhku. Dengan langkah sedikit gontai aku mulai bergerak ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri.

perasaanku mengatakan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untukku.

Semoga saja tidak.

* * *

Rukia POV.

"Ohayou minna" sapaku begitu melihat orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul diruang makan pagi ini. Aku masih sibuk memakai dasi seragam ku, ku akui aku memang lemah dalam urusan memasang dasi sekolahku sendiri. Biasanya aku pasti akan meminta tolong pada momo membenarkan bentuk dasiku kalau sudah sampai disekolah.*ini kebiasaan asli author*

"Rukia, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Masaki-san yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan ketimun ditangannya.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan sedikit senyuman di wajahku.

"waah my third daughter, kau cocok sekali dengan seragam seperti itu. Manisnya~" kulihat Isshin-san sudah menari-nari tidak jelas disebalahku, menampakan perutnya yang terdapat beberapa tumpukan lemak sehingga sedikit berlipat disana, ia menari seolah-olah dirinya adara penari perut kelas kakap yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan gratis diruang makanku. Aku heran, kenapa Masaki-san bias-bisanya menikahi pria aneh sepertinya, pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan otak Masaki-san pada saat menerima lamaran pria ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ichigo dimana?" Tanya okaasan tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

"ntahlah, kurasa ia masih tidur" jawab Masaki-san seadanya. "Bisa bantu aku membangunkannya Ruki-chan? Sepertinya dia hanya mau kalau dibangunkan oleh mu saja" sambung Masaki-san.

Apa? Membangunkan Ichigo lagi?

_NO THANKS_, Masaki-san, aku sudah cukup trauma karena berusaha membangunkannya kemarin. Dan aku masih punya akal sehat untuk menolak permintaanmu yang satu ini. Aku langsung memejang tampang keberatan. Berharap Masaki-san akan luluh.

"Tolonglah Ruki-chan, kau mau kan?" argh, sial. Lagi-lagi Masaki-san memakai efek mata besar dengan binar-binar menjijikannya itu. Kalau begini, justru aku yang nantinya akan luluh dengan tatapan memohon seperti ini.

"Mmm." aku berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang resiko yang akan aku dapatkan kalau berani membangunkannya lagi. Sesekali aku melirik Masaki-san yang masih belum juga melepas ekspresi memohonnya itu. "Baikalah masaki-san." jawabku diiringi senyum licik yang terekpos jelas dari wajahku. Untung saja dia tidak memperhatikannya.

Sepertinya aku punya cara yang tepat untuk membangunkan kepala jeruk busuk itu, hitung-hitung balas dendam karena telah menggodaku beberapa hari ini.

* * *

aku sudah berhadapan dengan pintu kamar Ichigo. Seringaian licikku makin jelas terpampang.

Tok..tok..tok.. "Ichigo, kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku cukup keras, supaya masaki-san dan yang lainnya tahu kalau aku membangunkannya dengan cara yang _wajar ._

Seperti sebelumnya, yang kudapat hanya 'hening'

Aku segera meluncur masuk kedalam kamarnya, kulihat dia tidur dengan cara membelakangiku sekarang.

"Ichigo bangun, hari ini hari pertamamu sekolah. Kau bisa terlambat nanti." aku masih memakai cara 'normal' membangunkannya. Tapi seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau bangun, aku keluar saja." balasku kemudian pura-pura bergerak menjauh, sepertinya dia juga belum memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Ahh, sejak kapan _resleting_ rok ku terbuka begini?" gumanku agak kuat dan-

GUBRAAK

"Mana?" sudahku duga jeruk mesum itu akan bangun kalau ku pancing dengan cara begitu, dia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadapku dan-

BYUUR !

Rasakan itu jeruk. Aku sukses besar menyiram wajah bodohnya itu dengan seember air yang memang sudah ku siapkan dari awal.

"Rasakan kau stroberi mesum." ujarku puas melihat wajah bodohnya sekarang.

"Hey, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" protesnya, sepertinya dia tidak terima dengan perlakuanku barusan untuknya. Melihat wajahnya yang kusut begitu makin membuatku senang.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan bangun baka. Hari ini kau masuk sekolah." kataku kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat didepan pintu kamarnya, kulihat dia masih duduk mematung disana sambil mengutuki perbuatan ku barusan terhadapnya.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kau bias terlambat kurosaki-kun~"

BRAAAK ! kututup cepat pintu kamarnya, karna aku tau sekali apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

"Diam kau CEBOOOOL!"

* * *

Normal POV.

Makan pagi dikeluarga Kuchiki sekarang harus terbiasa dengan adat baru keluarga Kurosaki. Makan pagi yang biasanya didominasi keheningan itu karna sang kepala keluarga yang paling anti dengan keributan dan segala macamnya sekarang harus terbiasa dengan keributan yang ditimbulkan sang kepala keluarga Kurosaki.

Sikap konyol Isshin kala menyapa putra tercintanya itu bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata wajar. Bagaimana tidak, mana ada ayah 'normal' yang akan menyambut putra semata wayangnya dengan teriakan dan tendangan 'kasih sayang'nya.

Dan seperti biasa pula, Ichigo sudah bisa menebak perbuatan apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki tua itu kalau saja melihatnya, dia langsung menghindar tendangan ayah 'gila'nya itu, membiarkan ayahnya mendarat ditembok dengan gaya yang mengenaskan.

Suasa ketika makan juga tidak setenang biasanya. Pasti selalu ada saja kebodohan yang diperbuat Isshin, yang membuat kehebohan dirumah nyaman bernuansa jepang itu.

Rukia POV

"Rukia, bisa bantu kaasan membersihkan meja makan?" Tanya Kaasan begitu dilihatnya semua anggota keluarga _plus_ anggota tambahan diruang makan kami telah selesai dengan sarapan masing-masing.

Aku mengangguk menerima permintaannya.

"Ya, Kaasan." Dengan sigap, aku langsung membersihkan meja makan, mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Aku bantu ya." Ku dengar si Jeruk menawarkan bantuan padaku. Aku hanya diam saja, pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya. Kemudian berjalan kearah dapur dengan piring kotor bekas sarapan. Dapat kudengar langkahnya mengikuti langkahku dari belakang, menuju dapur. Setelah meletakan piring-piring kotor diatas wastafel, aku berniat kembali keruang makan mengambil tas sekolahku lalu berangkat sekolah.

Tapi begitu membalikan badan, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah dada bidang yang tertutupi seragam biru gelap khas anak laki-laki sekolahku. Aku sedikit mendongakan kepalaku keatas, dan benar saja ternyata itu si Jeruk. Hey, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia sudah memakai sergam siswa laku-laki disekolahku?. Yah, ku akui dia memang tampan dengan seragam itu. Kulitnya yang bersih sangat pas sekali kalau dipadankan dengan warna biru gelap ini. Heh, kenapa aku jadi memujinya begini? Yaeck, pasti ada zat beracun yang merusak system kerja otakku pada bubur Masaki-san tadi.

"kenapa? Terpesona denganku Rukia?"

"Maksudmu apa Jeruk,aku tidak mengerti. minggir kau menggangu jalanku." Aku menatap tepat pada hazelnya tajam.

"Ahh, kenapa cara memasang dasimu kusut seperti itu?" tanyanya tak menghiraukan perkataanku barusan.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan minggirlah."

Greb!

Tangan besarnya langsung menarik paksa dasiku, membuat beberapa bagian leherku terekpos jelas.

"Kyaa, apa yang kau lakukan mesum?" tanyaku tidak terima padanya. Argh, lagi-lagi dia berbuat seenaknya padaku.

"Tenanglah, kau ini berisik sekali." Tangannya kembali melingkarkan dasiku pada kerah bajuku. Lalu membetulkan bentuk dasiku yang kupakai asal-asalan.

Aku memejamkan mataku kuat. _Nervous_? Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak.

Jaraknya denganku itu TERLALU DEKAT. Belum lagi tangannya yang bermain diatas dadaku untuk membetulkan dasiku. Dan yang paling penting sekarang wajah kami SEJAJAR. Ya tuhaaaaan. Aku tidak tahan kalau setiap hari harus menderita seperti sekarang ini. Lihat saja, sekarang jantungku berdetak jauh dari kata normal, mungkin kalau tujuh hari kedepan dia masih tetap tinggal dirumahku, aku akan meninggal karena penyakit gagal jantung. Kuharap rumahnya cepat selesai dibangun.

Sepertinya dia sudah selesai membenarkan dasiku. Perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku. Yang terlihat hanya satu, bahu Ichigo. Lho, mana kepalanya?

"Ini hukuman karena kau mengerjaiku pagi ini!"

Apa maks-

Slrrrp!

"KYAAAAA…"

"Ada apa Rukia?"

"Ahh, Hisana-san'"

"Ada apa dengan Rukia Ichigo, kenapa aku dengar Rukia menjerit?"

"Ntahlah, kurasa aku tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya tadi." Ichigo kembali menatapku dengan tatapan- MENYINDIR. "Maafkan aku ya, Rukia-chan." Lalu dengan senyum kemenangannya dia berjalan meninggalkanku.

Argh, bukan. Aku menjerit bukan karena dia menginjak kaki ku. Itu hanya kebohongannya saja. Dan hebatnya lagi Kaasan percaya dan juga mengikuti Ichigo meninggalkanku di dapur sendirian dan dalam keadaan SYOK!

Dia.. si kepala Jeruk itu, dia barusan menjilat telingaku. Yah saudara-saudara MENJILAT TELINGAKU.

* * *

"Marah padaku Rukia?" untuk kesekian kalinya aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan mahluk bodoh disebelahku ini, yah lebih tepatnya aku menganggapnya tidak ada.

Haaah, senangnya. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat pagar sekolah ku, bukan karena aku ingin cepat-cepat belajar dan menuntut ilmu disana. Aku sudah muak berjalan beriringan dengan manusia aneh berkepala oranye disebelahku ini sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku menghentikan langkahku, lalu berbalik kebelakang menghadap Ichigo yang tertinggal beberapa langkah dariku.

"Apa apa?" tanyanya penasaran melihat aksi jalan setengah berlariku berhenti.

"Mulai dari sekarang selama didalam rung lingkup sekolah, bersikaplah seolah kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku, jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau kau tinggal dirumahku. Aku tidak mau repot karena mu."

Aku langsung berbalik meninggalkannya dibelakang.

* * *

Normal POV.

"Ohayou Rukia-chan." Sapa seorang gadis bercepol, begitu dilihatnya Rukia mulai memasuki kelas. Yang disapa hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil menjawab sapaan sang gadis.

"Ohayou, momo."Rukia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak dinomor urut dua dari belakang, disudut jendela. Diliriknya bangku kosong disebelahnya.

"Soi fon masih belum datang ya?" Tanya Rukia begitu mendapati bangku yang sudah kosong selama beberapa hari itu kini kembali kosong.

"Yah, kudengar dari Mayuri-sensei dia masih harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Kondisinya masih belum membaik." Jawab momo yang berada satu bangku didepan Rukia.

"Kuharap dia cepat sembuh," Balas Rukia meratapi bangku kosong teman sebangkunya itu, yang beberapa hari lalu mengalami kecelakaan sehingga membuatnya harus dirawat _intensive_ dirumah sakit.

Momo hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Wah, dasimu rapi pagi ini Rukia."

"A-aa i-ini-"

"Ohayou minna." Sapa Aizen sensei, guru mata pelajaran sejarah yang masuk pada les pertama kelas Rukia pagi itu. Beberbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini sang sensei berjalan diikuti dengan seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dengan rambut jingga menyala. Dari seragamnya maka dapat disimpulkan kalau dia merupakan siswa dari sekolah itu juga.

"Ohayou-sensei." Balas murid-murid serentak, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sang sensei segera berjalan menuju mejanya yang terletak disudut ruangan bersebelahan dengan papan tulis.

"Sebelum kembali pada pelajaran selanjutnya, hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan terlebih dahulu siswa baru yang akan mulai bersekolah disini."

Setelah memberi kode untuk mempersilahkankan siswa barunya itu untuk memulai perkenalan dirinya, Ichigo langsung memperkenalkan dirinya di awali dengan memberi hormat pada seluruh anggota kelas.

"Ohayou minna, aku Ichigo Kurosaki, mulai hari ini akan bergabung disini. Mohon bantuannya." Ichigo membungkuk, mengakhiri kalimatnya. Tak lupa juga dengan senyum perkenalan yang terukir dari bibir tipisnya.

Reaksi kelas? Tentu saja heboh. Apalagi siswa perempuannya. Banyak yang histeris sambil berteriak-teriak ganjen merayakan kebergabungan Ichigo dikelas mereka, KECUALI untuk seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa duduk sementara waktu bersama Kuchiki Rukia. Sampai sekolah memberikan meja dan bangku tambahan disini." Jelas Aizen sensei, setelah mengamati kalau saja tidak ada lagi bangku kosong dikelasnya, kecuali bangku Soi fon yang tidak terisi karena sakit.

"Kuchiki, bisa angkat tanganmu." Perintah Aizen sensei. Rukia mengangkat tangannya tinggi, kemudian melemparkan senyum palsunya pada Aizen sensei, guru sejarahnya itu. Kalau hatinya sih jangan ditanya. Rukia sedang mengumpat kesal pada Senseinya tersebut. Bisa-bisanya dia menempatkan Ichigo untuk duduk disebelahnya. Tinggal serumah ditambah sekelas dan parahnya sebangku pula membuat Rukia mulai menangisi hari-hari kedepannya.

Ichigo berjalan melewati beberapa bangku menuju bangku Rukia. Jangan ditanya lagi soal sorotan mata siswi sekelas yang tidak lepas-lepasnya menangkap sosoknya yang berjalan melewati mereka satu persatu.

'beruntungnya Kuchiki-san' batin mereka kompakan.

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya begitu sampai didepan bangku Rukia. Awalnya Rukia sedikit terbengong melihat aksi tamu dirumahnya itu, sampai pada akhirnya otaknya kembali sadar kalau dialah yang meminta Ichigo untuk bersikap seolah tidak mengenalinya disekolah. Wajar saja kalau Ichigo memulai pertemuan mereka dengan berkenalan kan?

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia." Meski agak ganjal, Rukia membalas uluran tangan Ichigo. Ichigo meremas tangannya lembut. Lalu melepaskannya.

"Mohon bantuannya Rukia-chan."

* * *

Rukia POV.

Akhirnyaaaaaa bel istirahat berbunyi jugaaa. Aku sudah tidak tahan kalau harus terus dipaksakan duduk sebangku dengan mahluk oranye ini. Dia benar-benar bersikap seolah tidak atau sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Dia bertanya macam-macam padaku, dan kau tahu, parahnya dia bertanya dimana alamat rumahku. Ughh! Sepertinya dia mempermainkanku dengan permainanku sendiri.

Aku segera berdiri dari bangkuku dan bergabung dengan momo, ran dan yang lainnya di meja momo.

"Psst, Rukia, bagaimana rasanya duduk sebangku dengan pria setampan itu?" Tanya Rangiku setengah berbisik kepadaku, ketika aku baru saja bergabung dengan perkumpulan mereka.

"Hah? Biasa saja." Jawabku berbohong. Yang benar saja. Apanya yang 'biasa saja'. jiwa sudah histeris harus didudukan dengan pemuda yang pagi ini dengan sesuka hatinya menjilati telingaku. Argh sial, aku tidak kuat.

"Sepertinya dia pemuda yang baik." Tebak rangiku lagi. Baik katanya? Yang benar saja. Mana ada pemuda baik yang akan mengerjai tuan rumah dimana dia menumpang habis-habisan, seperti dia.

"Ntahlah, hmm bagaimana dengan rencana menjenguk Soi fon.?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku kurang nyaman kalau harus terus membicarakannya.

BRUUK!

Aduuuh! Kok serasa ada yang menimpuk kepalaku dengan sesuatu. Aku segera membalikan badanku dan-

Benar saja, si Jeruk menyebalkan itu berdiri menggenggam buku tebal disebelah tanggannya. Sepertinya dia menggunakan buku itu untuk menimpuk kepalaku barusan.

"Apa apa Kurosaki-kun?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin. Aku tidak ingin merubah imej ku yang 'manis' jadi hancur karena memakinya didepan umum seperti sekarang ini. Lihat saja, akan kubunuh dia begitu sampai dirumah.

"Bisa tunjukan aku dimana perpustakaan, Rukia." Jawabnya singkat. Kalau saja tidak untuk mempertahankan imej ku dimata semua orang, aku pasti sudah langsung menolak dan memakinya sekarang. Tapi ini semua demi IMEJ ku. Yah, terpaksa deh~

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku permisi teman-teman." Pamit ku pada semua orang yang berkumpul di bangku momo dalam rangka bergosip berjamaah.

Yang lain hanya memberikan anggukan kecil, merestui kepergianku dengan mahluk menyebalkan ini. Padahal aku berharap ada yang mencegah kepergianku, tapi kurasa teman-teman ku ini kurang peka terhadap nasib yang dialami temannya ini.

Ichigo mengikutiku dari belakang menuju perpustakaan. Kami sama sekali tidak mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan. Aku juga sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya.

"Ini perpustakaanya, Kurosaki-kun." Ucapku ketika kami baru saja mencapai pintu depan perpustakaan. Heran, ternyata cowok bertampang seperti dia suka juga bergelut dengan yang namanya 'buku' dan 'perpustakaan'.

"bisa temani aku mencari beberapa buku, aku tidak terlalu tahu letak susunan buku disini." Pintanya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Aku sudah mengantarkannya sejauh ini, ku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau ditambah dengan mengantarkannya masuk kedalam juga.

Aku lalu memimpinnya masuk kedalam. Memperkenalkan seluk beluk perpustakaan padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk mengerti pada penjelasanku.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia memintaku untuk dicarikan beberapa buku.

"Hey, kenapa kau bisa benar-benar bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku sih?" tanyaku heran. Yah, memang aku yang memintanya bertindak seperti itu, tapi kurasa tidak sampai sejauh ini. Bisa-bisanya dia bertanya dimana alamatku. Hal konyol macam apa itu.

"Kau yang memintaku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ya, tap-" oh tidaaak. Aku salah lihatkan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan- aku memang **tidak** salah lihat sekarang.

KAIEN! Dia benar-benar Kaien. Parahnya dia sedang berjalan menuju tempatku dan Ichigo.

"Mau kemana?" Ichigo segera menggenggam pergelangan tanganku begitu aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu, lepas." Aku berusaha melepas paksa tangan Ichigo. Tapi, sia-sia.

"Katakan dulu mau kemana."

"Kemana saja, asal tidak disini." Jawabku marah. Ugh, kalau tidak cepat-capat Kaien bisa mengetahui keberadaanku disini. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Kenapa?" argh, si bodoh ini kenapa masih menghalangiku sih?

"Kaien, dia ada disini. Aku tidak mau dia melihatku disini." Bisikku pelan. Lebih baik aku segera memaparkan alasanku padanya. Kalau tidak, dia mungkin bisa lebih lama menahanku disini.

"Maksudmu, kekasih mu itu?"

"Mantan!"

Ichigo hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudia memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Mengikuti sorot mataku dan, BINGGO! Kurasa dia menemukannya.

"Pemuda yang disana itu?"

"Iya, dan sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau dia mendapatiku disini." Aku makin kalut begitu mendapati Kaien sudah semakin dekat.

Oh tidak !

"Kalau lari sekarang, ku rasa sudah terlambat Rukia."

Heh, apa mak-

Awww, dapat kurasakan Ichigo mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur dinding perpustakaan, dan rasanya. SAKIT!

"Hey, apa yang kau lak-"

"Sshhttt, diamlah Cebol." Ichigo langsung mengambil posisi tepat dihadapanku. Kedua sikunya menahan di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalaku. Sekarang jarak tubuhnya dan tubuhku hanya beberapa centi saja. Hey, apa-apaan ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jeruk!" teriakku sedikit tertahan.

"Kau tidak mau ketahuankan? Kalau begitu, Diamlah." Bisiknya ditelinga kiriku.

Aku hanya diam. Menurutinya? Tentu saja bukan. Tapi sekarang Kaien sudah berada tepat dibelakang punggung Ichigo. Aku tidak mau menimbulkan suara yang akan membuat Kaien menyadari keberadaanku disini.

"Hm, bisa tolong geser sedikit."

DEG!

Itu suaranya. Aku masih bisa mengenali kalau itu suara dia benar-benar sudah dekat sekarang.

Aku semakin mendekat kearah Ichigo, membuat dadaku bersentuhan dengan dada bidangnya. Ini semua agar Kaien tidak menyadariku disini.

Ichigo memutar kepalanya kebelakang menghadap Kaien.

"Maaf, bisa tolong jangan ganggu kami?" apa maksud perkataan si Jeruk ini?. Terserahlah, yang penting hal itu bisa mengusir keberadaan Kaien dari sini, sekarang juga.

"Ahh, iya aku mengerti. Maaf." Akhirnya kudengar langkah kaki Kaien bergerak menjauh. SYUKURLAAH~

"Ahh, kalau boleh boleh menyarankan, sebaiknya kalian jangan melakukan hal seperti itu disekolah. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan." Sambung Kaien beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yah, aku sudah tahu, tapi kekasihku ini bersikeras memintaku untuk melakukannya sekarang. Katanya sudah tidak tahan." Balas Ichigo.

"Hem, yasudah. Kalau begitu semoga kalian tidak ketahuan."

TUNGGU DULU!

Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini.

Otakku mulai memutar kembali isi percakapan Ichigo dan Kaien barusan.

OH TIDAK, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Si Jeruk ini mengerjai ku LAGI!

Tapi yasudahlah. Setidaknya cara itu bisa membuat Kaien pergi dari sini.

Ichigo memutar kembali kepalanya menghadapku, lalu berusaha mensejajarkan kepala kami.

"Lihat, berhasilkan!"

"Ya, terimakasih." Jawabku tidak semangat. Aku baru akan mendorongnya menjauh tapi-

"Hey, lihat sini." Perintahnya. Aku agak mendongakkan kepalaku keatas menatapnya.

CUP!

WHAT THE FU*K

di-dia. OH TIDAK. Si Jeruk itu barusan menciumku lagi. Di bibir!

"Terimaksih saja tidak cukup Rukia-chan." Lalu dengan langkah tanpa dosa dia pergi berbalik meninggalkanku disini.

"KU BUNUH KAU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

**Tobecontinue~**

Huuaaa, bisa update juga fic yang terlantar ini.

Masihkan ada yang menunggu kemunculannya?

Gomen karena updatenya lamaaaaa.

Fic ini udah pernah selesai sebelumnya, tapi KEHAPUS OLEH KEBEJADTAN SEEKOR VIRUS!

Akhir greeny nyobak ngetik lagi. Mumpung ini hari minggu.

Dan, taraaaaa~

Fic sebanyak ini siap dalam waktu 4 jam. Hahaha senang deh bisa nyiapin 2 fic dalam waktu satu hari *bangga sama diri sendiri*. Satu fic lagi di fandom naruto.

Jadi harap maklum kalau banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikannya. Greeny buatnya dauber-uber waktu sih. sekarang saja *lirik jam di kompi* jam 4.52 pm.

GREENY BELUM MANDI DARI TADI PAGI!

Astagaaa! Ada yang bisa membayangkan bagaimana bau saya sekarang?

Oiyaa, Mungkin satu minggu kedepan, greeny bakal hiatus dan gak bakal bukan situs fanfiction dulu dikarenakan UTS menjelang.

Doakan greeny yah buat tabah dalam menghadapi terjangan soal-soal selama semiggu kedepan. Ntar kalau udah selesai, greeny pasti update kilat lagi.

Sebelumnya, makasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat ngereview fic greeny yang ini. TERHARU SAYA.

ini balesan buat yang gak log-in.

**Dark n Light**

makasih sudah mau merevie teman-teman. *pede banget manggilnya teman-teman*

oiya, greeny turut bersedih dengan kepergian dark. *udah baca review dark di fic ISFU*

DARK, CEPAT BALIK YAH! *halah, sok akrab*

ini greeny udah update loh, review lagi yah light XD

buat dark, cepat balik dan ikut ngereview fic greeny lagi ya~

**chappy Ruru Kuchiki**

apakah di fic ini ichi sudah makin mesum?

haha, makasih sudah review~

**chappystrobery**

makasih sudah revie, ini sudah update loh~

**IchiRukiShirou**

waah, makasih pujiannya *hug*

ini sudah update loh~

**login-gak-login-gue-dilema.**

apakah di chap ini romancenya sudah makin banyak?

semoga sudah.

haha, maaf telat update, file greeny kemakan virus jahannam.

**Qren**

ini sudah update.

makasihyah udah review.

gomen updatenya lelet~

Yosh, sekarang waktunya para readers buat mencurahkan pendapat tentang fic abal greeny yang satu ini.

**REVIEW PLEASEE~**


End file.
